I'm Related Alternate Ending
by Lady Obsess A Lot
Summary: For Numair and Daine life is going well and the wedding is just around the corner. But when a strange girl shows up at their doorstep asking for Numair trouble can't be too far away. *Alternate Ending*
1. Chapter 1

I'm Related.

Chapter 1

A Beginning and a Plan

"Magelet?" called the greatest mage in the northern lands. He had just knocked on her door and there was no answer, he had expected to see her at dinner. 'She really shouldn't skip it,' he thought, 'she's running herself ragged.' Conveniently forgetting that he constantly skipped meals in pondering a new book or working some magic or another.

He walked in carrying a tray laden with cheese, bread and the only meat Daine would eat nowadays, fish. He looked around and there she was, sleeping calmly on her back, still in her breeches and shirt. Numair smiled and placed the tray on her table, going to her.

He bent down and brushed her hair out of her beautiful face, kissing her gently on the lips. He pulled up the covers around her and turned to leave his fiancée behind.

"Mmm," Daine groaned tiredly. Numair turned back to her, looking at her eyes flutter and her lips move made him feel so happy, just watching the beautiful girl that he could call his own…

"Go back to sleep, Sweet," he told her.

"Sorry I missed dinner," she murmured

"Don't worry about it, I brought you some food for later," he replied

"Don't go Numair," she said. "Stay a little while."

"Okay, but you should sleep, I assume that you met a few injured friends after helping the Rider's today," he said.

"Squirrel and a raccoon," she told him as he sat on the foot of the bed. "But it's not like I could refuse to help them."

"I know Sweet, it's just that you wear yourself out and I worry about you, I love you Magelet," he said. He noticed Daine had fallen back to sleep, he watched her for a moment before getting up and moving to the door.

"G' night, Magelet," he whispered.

"Numair, I love you too, I'm so glad we're getting married," Daine said before falling into a deep sleep. Numair closed the door with a big smile on his face and made his way to his study. There was a spell in need of translating on his desk.

***Some-Where-Else-At-That-Very-Moment***

The small mirror clouded over, the woman threw it to the ground in disgust.

"How DARE he!" she screeched like a wild cat. "He loved me, he called ME 'sweet' and other stupid little pet names, he visited MY chambers, he never asked me to be his wife! What does that bastard have that I don't!" she raged to the empty room about her defeat. "I took care of that other wench, what was her name? Valerie, Vanessa, No Varice. That was easy, Ozorne feel for everything instantly, but how was I to know he would run to Tortall and not come home to Tyra where I was waiting for him with open arms?"

The woman was a tall, shapely blonde, with piercing blue eyes and she was gorgeous. Any man would have fallen in love with her beauty, and if they didn't? Her gift could help with that, of course.

Numair had crossed her path when both of them were young and foolish. He thought she was beautiful, she thought he was another stupid man after her beauty and could be easily manipulated to her will. Another man, only needed to flatter her and buy her jewels and perform her every whim and wish. He proved harder then she thought, but how?

She remembered when they first met, the foolish mage asked to dance with her, the beautiful woman sat down, caught up in her own memory…

***Flash Back***

"Would you care to dance Lady…? "

"Mona of Milieu," came the wispy reply from a young Mona. That was how it always started, she thought, bored. She rose, taking the offered hand of 16 year old Arram Draper. Arram was a handsome tall boy who was finally growing into his awkward body. He wore mostly black, his hair was short and smoothed and shaped into it's current stylish state with the aid of various hair lotions.

He whirled the beautiful blonde girl around the dance floor, "My name is Arram Draper," he said. "I'm studying at the University."

"Oh that's lovely, are you a mage?" she wanted to find out what she could from him to see if he might make a good admirer. Rich was always good, a mage was more of a challenge. She fluttered her eyes at him, an illusion of a charmed girl. He fell for it.

"I am, in fact, I recently received my brown robe. You have lovely eyes Mona," he said.

She laughed flirtatiously at the eye comment, a brown robe? She thought and at such a young age, excellent…

"Master Draper," she said quietly "are you flirting with me?"

His eyes widened a little at the bold statement and his charming smile faltered slightly, but he recovered quickly.

"Do you like it?" he asked, charmingly, with a shy smile. Arram liked this girl, but could he convince such a beauty to stay with him for the night or maybe for several nights…

Got him, she smiled, she sent out a little taste of her gift, the spell would make him want her more than anything. "I never said stop…" she replied. She almost felt sorry for him, she'd wring him dry.

"Arram?" called an older looking woman, "Come here dear!" Arram turned to the woman and smiled.

He bowed and promised to return to her in a moment, her spell only partly in place. She was intrigued by his sudden departure so she followed his head floating through the crowd where he stopped, and that was when she met the girl who would ruin everything…

***Flash Forward***

"Her," she squeaked "That girl will pay first, then the traitorous snake Arram will be mine." She rose from her lounge, she needed her old spell book and maybe a weather spell; a flood might just do the trick. She stilled lived in Tyra, didn't she? The girl spoiled her treasure, so she would spoil her life. You never messed with Mona and got away with it.

Love. Love destroyed her hold on men and he loved her more than anyone at the time.

He could be won over again, she'd do it or she'd die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Related.

Chapter 2

Shaye Draper

It had been a long journey from Tyra, the flood destroyed almost everything, not to mention almost everyone. It had been a few weeks since then, she knew she needed to find him. Her Mom told her he called himself Numair Salmalin now, the girl was young only about 17 or so. She flicked a long strand of black hair out of her deep brown eyes.

She had stabled her mount with the groomsman, Stephen, and walked out of the stable, into the bright sunlight. She followed a stone path into the castle before she realized she had no idea where to go. A small group of pages passed by her laughing.

"Excuse me," she called to the pages. "Could one of you tell me where I might find Master Numair Salmalin?"

Green eyes whipped around to meet her own, "Master Salmalin?" he asked. He looked at her closely and asked "What are you to him?"

She wasn't sure what to make of this or what to say to him.

The page with hazel eyes seemed to know what to say though "Neal!" she hissed, for that is what she was, a girl page. Not some boy, Keldrey of Mindelin.

"My name's Kel," said Kel. "This is Neal." She pointed to the green-eyed page. "This is Cleon and Merric and of course, his Highness, Prince Roald."

The brown haired stranger's brown eyes widened, and she curtsied politely to the Prince.

"Forgive my intrusion and rudeness, I am merely anxious to speak with Master Numair and I forgot my manners. Allow me to introduce myself, I am called Shaye."

"Fancy words sway me not," said Neal, primly "Who are you to Master Salmalin?"

"What is your concern Page Neal?" Shaye asked bluntly. Neal gave her a dagger sharp stare. "I'm related," she answered shortly.

"I see," Neal said, cautiously glancing at everyone else.

"Oh, I can see the resemblance," Cleon said, then as if he realized something important he shut-up.

"I think Numair's in his rooms," said Roald quietly, his blue eyes flashed a little as if warning everyone to stay quiet.

"I can show you where they are," Kel said. She looked questioningly at the guys.

"I'll come too," Neal added quickly.

"Thank you very much," Shaye said politely "It was nice meeting all of you." And Kel and Neal lead her down one of the many hallways.

"Where are you from?" asked Kel.

"Tyra," She replied. "Correct me if I am wrong, but are you Keldrey of Mindelin?"

"I am," she replied.

"You are a hero to all the girls in Tyra. Have faith and may the Goddess Bless you," Shaye said truthfully.

Kel looked shocked at this pronouncement and Neal covered a smile at her shock.

"Um, here we are," Kel said, still knocked off balance. She stopped at a door with two brass plates. The first read 'Numair Salmalin, Mage' and the second under it read 'Verildaine Sarrasi, Wildmage'.

"Thank you both," she said.

"We'll go then," said Kel, pulling Neal who didn't seem to want to leave. "I'm sure we will meet again."

"I look forward to it," Shaye said, then she knocked on the door and waited.

Neal and Kel went down the next hall and Kel stopped him. "What's wrong with you?"

Neal scowled at her "Don't you get it Kel? She's related!" he hissed.

"So what?"

"Don't you know Numair's reputation?" He asked.

"Neal?" Kel said patiently. He had a tendency to drawl out an answer to the point of annoyance.

"Numair had a pretty shaky reputation. He had a lot of women in his rooms. If that girl is who I think it is, then Daine isn't going to be happy and they're getting married soon," Neal said.

"But, who is she?"

"His Daughter, Kel." Kel's mouth hung slightly open and her eyes where wide in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Related.

Chapter 3

Are you who I think you are?

Shaye stood shyly at the door, what would he think about her? How would he react? She knocked on the door and waited.

A young woman answered the door. She was very pretty with smoky brown curls, a stubborn chin and deep gray-blue eyes.

She looked curiously at Shaye as if she knew her, "How can I help you?"

"Are you Verildaine Sarrasi? My name is Shaye Draper and I'm looking for Master Numair Salmalin." Shaye blurted it out quickly and as calmly as she could, but the look in her eyes was slightly frightened and she knew it.

"Yes it's Daine though and Numair's here why don't you come in," she said allowing her into the room. "Numair?" she called. "You have a visitor."

He came in through a door in the back, he was dressed simply in breeches and a shirt, and he had long dark black hair and large puppy dog eyes. He looked so familiar and yet so foreign.

He hasn't changed much in his looks, she realized, but he shouldn't look so familiar. And then it hit her, she looked exactly like him. From the eyes to the nose and probably even his toes.

"Arram, I mean Numair, I, um look you probably don't remember me I um," this was harder then she thought. "I'm Shaye Draper and I'm-"

Numair Salmalin peered questioningly at her. She was tall almost as tall as he was. She had black hair, like his, and his nose was on her face. Her eyes were deep and brown. Her skin was tan as if she spent her life in the sun. She wore a simple, black cotton riding skirt and a comfortable, sky blue blouse. Dangling from her ears were stars, two were sliver and no bigger then an inch and the third, black, hung from a small chain on the top part of her ear where the thick cartilage was.

"Shaye?" he asked. "You're Shaye!" Numair grinned widely and hugged her fiercely. He remembered the first time he saw her, she looked so different. Small and round and adorable. Now she wasn't adorable, she was a beautiful young woman.

"I haven't seen you since you were 4 and you're so tall! And Goddess!" he said excited then he switched from Common to Tyranian.

"Realmente siete Shaye? La vostra madre, la mia zia, so che avrebbe scritto circa la vostra chiamata."

Shaye looked at him and smiled. "O siete, o che il se lo fida di, il cugino, nome dei miei eravate. Li raccomando che non esaminarlo ad io può scuoterlo ancora."

"Che cosa?" Numair asked puzzled.

"Penso che Daine credi che sia il vostro derivato o una certa tale assurdit. Siete agganciati a lei?"

"Sono" he replied, glancing at her. She heard her name, but was not sure of the context not knowing Tyranian. "Daine, this is Shaye, my cousin. Shaye this is Daine, my Fiancée."

Daine looked relieved as Shaye said "A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, will you be staying long? We'd love for you to stay for the wedding," Daine said.

"I don't have any place to be, I'd love to stay," Shaye replied graciously.

"How is Aunt Louise and everyone?" Numair asked.

Shaye shrugged, she would have preferred avoiding this subject. Didn't he know how touchy this was?

"I'm confused, what's wrong?"

"Didn't you get the news?" Shaye asked, surprised.

"I haven't gotten any news from home since last year…" Numair said thinking. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith," she said turning away from the two of them. They were so happy and she was going to make this so sad. She didn't want to be the messenger. She didn't want to say it, saying it made it real.

She swallowed and turned back to look him in the eye, he deserved to know the truth. He deserved to get it straight from her and no one else. "Last month in southern Tyra there was this flood-"

"Yeah, we heard, was it bad?" Numair asked.

"Please don't interrupt me," Shaye said, a tear she tried to hold in rolled down her face. "It's hard to talk about, The flood was terrible, it washed away almost all the crops and most of the houses. Our house was in the thick of it, Mom was there so was Dad. And they stayed there through the rain, I was out in northern Tyra, being tutored. Mom and Dad didn't leave the house. The house was crushed by the water pressure Mom was the only one alive, Dad had covered her with his body, but she was real bad, she was in a coma for two weeks before she finally... Your parents don't know Numair, they're in Carthak for the rest of the month. But..." Shaye lost control then and sobbed in to her hands. She was barely aware of Numair hugging her and Daine patting her back.

It was all out now and all Shaye could do was cry. She felt like she had been crying for her whole trip. Crying never solved anything. She needed to stop, no one would want her to cry forever.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Related.

Chapter 4

Getting Settled

A bright shaft of light danced through a window and on to Shaye's closed eyes, interrupting her dreams. Her eyes shot open and closed just as quickly. Shading her eyes from the rising sun Shaye struggled to remember what happened the night before. It came back in a rush of thought. She came here to her cousins', it had been too late to arrange for a room for her so she had spent the night on Numair's couch.

The night was mostly a blur. She decided that she should get up and figure out where she could sleep for the rest of her stay, for surely Numair and Daine would want time alone before they got married. She definitely didn't want to barge in on anything anyway. She tossed the big woolen blanket off of her, she was still in the clothes she wore yesterday. She stood up to stretch and took a good look around the room.

By the back door she had noticed last night there was a tall bookcase filled to the top with books of various sizes and topics. A whole shelf was devoted to animals, many of the others where on types of magic and theories on everything you could think about.

She assumed that the door led to the bedroom. She decided not to investigate her prediction just in case. To the left was a table for entertaining guests and then the couch she had slept on and a desk littered with papers in the corner. Glancing at the top paper she saw odd scribbles that looked like Gallan to her, but she wasn't really fluent in it.

A potted plant was in the corner drooping sadly. It needed water, if she remembered Numair correctly he was extremely absent minded and Daine probably didn't have enough time to worry about a plant being the Wildmage.

Shaye closed her eyes and concentrated, she went deep inside herself until she found her core. Dark brown flames licked at her pure white center, her essence. She nudged at it with her mind and pulled it into her hands until they were filled with brown fire. She let it slide through her hands for a moment and then turned the raw magic into water and poured it into the plant.

"Wow," said a voice behind her "That was excellent." Shaye whipped around to see an awed Numair smiling at her.

"It isn't so hard," she smiled back "I hope I didn't come at a bad time last night. I didn't mean to intrude or anything."

"Oh it wasn't a problem," he replied, he pointed to a tray of breakfast he brought in. "Breakfast was served before you woke up. We didn't want to wake you, decided you needed the rest after your trip up."

"Thanks a lot," she said sincerely

"Daine's up at the Rider's Barracks helping with the recruits, I have a class to teach in an hour and we still need you to get a room of your own, I don't doubt you'd like to sleep on a bed instead of a couch tonight."

"I won't lie, I missed a soft bed these past few weeks," she grinned grabbing some of the food Numair brought up and sat down. He sat down near her and watched her for a moment.

"You know it's amazing how much we look alike," he mused.

"I always looked more like my Mom, and you looked more like your Dad," she said, her smile faded. "I'm sorry by the way, Sorry you had to find out like this and you know…" She was determined not to cry and she managed.

"It wasn't your fault," he said "It's a surprise, but I haven't seen them in a long while, and it's just... But enough about sad stuff, I am so glad you came to visit us up here."

"I'm glad I came up too," she said, glad to find a new subject. "You said you teach? What do you teach?"

"I teach the gifted pages about their gifts and I'll teach the older pages about tricks mages might use against them, why don't you come to my class today, then afterwards we can see Jon about some rooms for you."

"I'd like that, is this Jon in charge of rooms?" she asked, biting into a roll stuffed with sausage.

"Jon's the King," Numair said, in a off hand way.

"What?" she said, nearly choking "I see the King about rooms?"

"Well, he'll have to meet you eventually, he's a good friend of mine. You'll like him." Numair stood up and grabbed a stack of papers off his desk.

"That's what you said about Ozorne," she replied dryly.

"This is different," he smiled "and if you don't like Jon I will trust your judgement, okay?"

"Deal."

"It's almost time for the class," he said, leading her to the door and through the hall.

After a few moments of silence Shaye had a feeling she was missing something. "Numair? Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah…" he said drifting off into his own memory.

***Flash Back***

"Arram?" called an older looking woman, "Come here, dear!" Arram turned to the woman and smiled.

He bowed to the woman he was dancing with and walked to the older woman. His dance partner followed his head floating through the crowd where he stopped, and that was when he met her, the girl who changed everything.

A small girl stood silently staring at him. She had long black hair and big brown eyes, it was apparent that the girl and Arram where related. When Arram came up to the older woman he said "Aunt, I didn't expect you here until tomorrow," he gave her a hug.

"Arram, how are you? We got an earlier start then we expected, Arram meet your cousin Shaye." She indicated the small girl by her side. "Shaye this is your cousin Arram."

Arram bent down until he was eye level with the child, and offered a hand to her saying "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sweetling."

Shaye looked at him suspiciously and then as if liking what she saw in his eyes she said "Hello I'm Shaye. I'm four. I like you."

He smiled widely at her, "Would you like to dance little one?" she nodded wildly and he plucked her right off the ground and held her and spun around. Her wild giggles were infectious and left Arram laughing. He put her down and bowed to her, she curtsied in return and he smiled at her again.

"Aunt would you like me to take you to your rooms?" Arram asked.

"I'll just find a servant to take me. Come on Shaye."

"I want to stay with Arram," she whined.

"Sweetling I'll see you again, I promise," Arram said

"Okay, bye," she said glumly.

She trailed her mother and Arram turned at a touch on his shoulder. The beautiful Mona was at his side, his head felt clouded when she was near. He felt better with little Shaye in his arms. Strange, he thought, until he thoughts became even more clouded and his thoughts drifted away.

"Who was that?" Mona asked sweetly.

"My family, my cousin and Aunt," the words seemed hard to find, hard to hold on to.

"The way you were playing with her, it was sweet," she purred.

"Cute kid," he muttered.

"I really like you Arram," she said, stroking his arm.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" he asked, the thought came fast and hard as if he didn't even think it. He barely remembered leading her away.

***Flash Forward***

"Here's the classroom," Numair said, "It'll be about five minutes before we start though." He opened the door and let her in. She still felt as though something was missing though. Something important.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Related

Chapter 5

Rooms and Pages

Numair was shifting through papers on his desk and tugging absently at his nose, it was amusing to see him do ordinary stuff like that, stuff that she did. Smiling she peered out the window, Shaye saw a bunch of people running around and shooting arrows some looked like they where sparring with staffs too. Suddenly a bell rang that made Shaye jump.

Numair hadn't noticed the bell or it's effect on Shaye, she looked back into the room again. Numair was hurriedly scribbling something down at a large oak desk that faced twenty odd chairs, but these chairs were obviously not made for comfort. They were straight backed and had a long piece of wood attached to the arm. She had seen similar chairs in Tyranian schools, but she had never used one. She was sent away for tutoring and her tutor was very liberal. She always sat on big chairs or on the floor. She had never even thought of being uncomfortable.

A moment later pages filed into the class and sat in the chairs, she found an empty one in the back and sat down. Numair finally looked up and smiled at his pupils.

"Well," he said "I trust you all have completed the work assignment for today. Someone want to tell me what it is?" A boy in the front put his hand up. "Yes Taylor?"

"We were to pick a spell, learn the theory behind it and then learn how to perform it," the small boy said.

"Thank you Taylor, anyone want to go first?" Numair asked. No one volunteered. "Alright I can just pick you then, how about…Neal."

Shaye turned and looked at Neal who was sitting a few seats over, he seemed to be caught off guard and was turning his head to Numair.

"Well Master Numair," he said quickly "I learned this levitation spell." Neal stood and walked up to the front of the room. "The theory is that the airspeed velocity is equal to the amount of gift used times the wind and gravity resistance."

Shaye didn't really understand what he said, but whatever it was it worked. He flew a heavy book around the room with ease. Numair caught the book as it whizzed by and said "Excellent Neal. Ten, I'll give you eleven if you told me the person who came up with it…"

Neal bit his lip and glanced at Shaye, then as if he pulled the knowledge from her mind he said, "Roger of Conte." He blinked confused. Then he said "Yeah. It was Roger of Conte," Neal returned to his seat as Numair smiled.

"Precisely. And who's next?" a few more kids went, many doing invisibility and one even made it rain outside for ten minutes before letting the sun shine again. Most of them got tens which Shaye assumed was a good thing.

Then Numair called, "Demis, your turn."

An ugly little blonde boy got up from the second row and said "Yeah, I did the invisibility thing too." He quickly and sloppily made himself invisible, accept for his nose and his mouth floating in the air.

The class started laughing and it took Numair a moment to settle them down, he looked fairly amused too, even though he said "Now class that wasn't very mannerly of you, Demis I'll let you have another chance to do it properly."

"No, this is stupid," he replied rudely. The class sighed as if they were tired of this kid and what he said. "If I were a teacher I'd be better then you are, you forget what you assign us, you never remember the topic we're doing and you always talk about stupid things whenever you feel like it!"

"Demis just stop talking like you're so great," one of the older pages said.

"He wasn't so great when he fell of his horse," another said nastily, and a couple of kids laughed.

"Lars," Numair said. "That was quite unnecc-"

"You bastard," screamed Demis, running at the boy. Neal who sat by Lars grabbed Demis's collar.

"Let me go! Queenscove! You stupid-!" and suddenly before he even finished speaking. Demis punched Neal right in the nose.

Numair looked appalled, he had reached Demis and plucked him right off the ground. Demis was thrashing in the air still then suddenly he stopped. Numair had frozen him.

Numair looked very upset, "I am appalled at your behavior, go to Lord Wyldon, he will be informed of your arrival and you behavior. Now go." He turned to Neal, a few boys were circling him, Shaye was by Neal's side. Numair parted the boys'.

"Neal is it broken?" Neal nodded. "I'd let you see to it yourself, but you'd best go to the healer anyway. Shaye? Would you mind escorting him, Don't argue Neal, you're bleeding heavily and you're getting pale, Go on then." Shaye pulled Neal to his feet and took him to the door and into the hallway. Shaye heard Numair getting the class back into their seats, she heard muttering.

A familiar voice asked, "Master Numair, who was that girl?" She smiled as she walked with Neal down the hall. Neal was holding his nose with his tunic. They walked silently through the halls, their footsteps echoed eerily against the wall.

Neal lowered the tunic from his nose, "No don't," Shaye said "oh, you stopped the bleeding."

"Yeah," he said. "Look I know who you are and I think you should go before you cause any more damage."

"What? I haven't caused any damage. What're you talking about?" she said confused.

"I care about Daine and I don't want her upset," Neal said slowly.

"Daine invited me to stay, why would I upset her?" Shaye asked, still confused.

"Because of who you are," Neal said impatiently.

"And who am I exactly?"

"Numair's daughter!"

"His daughter? No, no you've got it all wrong! I'm not young enough, he would have had to have me when he was…13 maybe. I'm his cousin."

"Cousin?" Neal asked shocked.

"Yes"

"But you look so alike!" Neal looked relived.

"I know," Shaye replied. "No wonder you were so rude to me. I must have come off very interfering."

"I'm sorry about that," he said, he looked right at her. Her brown eyes locked with his green ones. He looked away after a moment and Shaye frowned.

"So," he said "You're 17?"

"Yes, my birthday was in February," she replied "How old are you? You obviously aren't the same age as the other pages."

"16, I was training to heal, but I realized that as the oldest I should fulfill my duty to my family," Neal said, he was surprised that he was talking about that. He hadn't told many people that, but Neal was finding it easy to talk to this girl, as easy as talking with Kel, except Kel was more like a friend, Shaye was like a girl-girl.

"That's odd. You went from learning to heal to learning to do the exact opposite," she said thoughtfully.

He thought he should be insulted, but he wasn't, "That's an odd way to look at it." They were silent for a moment.

"How did you do that thing in class?" Neal suddenly asked.

"What did I do?" she asked

"When Numair asked that question about my spell and I looked at you and you gave me the answer." He explained.

"Didn't you just figure it out yourself?" Shaye asked

"I had no idea."

"Well I just knew it off hand and I just wanted you to answer it, I didn't even know I could do that."

"I didn't think it was possible," he said thoughtfully

"I guess it is, although I'd never heard about that kind of thing without using some kind of aid or something," she said.

"Yeah."

His green eyes locked with hers again, Neal noticed her hair slightly shading her eyes, her long eyelashes and her lips, full and soft. Without really realizing it he pulled into her, grabbing her lips with his. She was surprised at first at the suddenness of the kiss, but pulled in fully. Her hand was at the back of his neck, stroking his hair. They pulled apart for air. Neal seemed to realize what he was doing.

"I-um sorry, I just I don't know what I, it's um just that and I don't and it's not like you're not pretty but- you- ah- um- I just," he babbled nervously. She was amused by his antics put a finger to his lips and kissed him again.

A ten minutes later she returned to Numair's classroom, she was amazed she didn't get lost coming back. She walked into the room calmly, although she felt guilty as if she had 'Just been kissed' written on her forehead.

"What took so long Shaye?" Numair asked.

"I thought I ought to stay a few minutes once we were there and then it took me a moment to find this room again," she replied innocently.

Numair accepted her excuse and said "Are you ready to meet the King?"

"Uh, I guess," she said nervously.

"Relax, he's a good guy," Numair said, leading her out of the room into the hall again. Not long afterwards she entered another room. The room had a large desk and a handful of chairs.

A man sat at the desk, he had black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing plain clothes, no jewelry, except a wedding band, and no face paint. He didn't look very royal until he looked up and said, "Numair, how was your day? And who is this young lady?" Then she felt the power behind him, the pure kingliness practically radiating from him.

"Your Majesty, may I present Shaye Draper, my cousin from Tyra, Shaye, this is, his majesty, Jonathan of Conte."

"A pleasure, your majesty," she curtsied.

"The pleasure is all mine" he replied "How old are you?"

"17, your Majesty"

" And how long are you staying with us?"

"I am hoping to stay long enough for my cousin's wedding, but after that I don't know, your Majesty," she replied.

"Well that's quite an amount of time, we'll have to get you rooms here, and if you'll do me a favor?"

"Sure, your Majesty" she said, thinking that he wanted her to do some random task that might prove her loyalty or something like that.

"If you call me 'your Majesty' for the whole time I'll go crazy, could you call me Jon?"

Shaye smiled "I'd love to," she turned to Numair, "Your taste is infinitely better then last time."

Both of them laughed at her remark, they all chatted about friendly things for awhile. Then Numair said he needed to go find Daine and excused himself and Jon found a servant to find a room for Shaye, excusing himself as well as he had some matters of state to attend to.

The servant led her to a room and pointed out how to get to places of interest to her, Numair's room, the stables, the mess hall.

"If you want to go to the library, it's through the pages wing, that way," said the servant. "Here're you rooms, miss"

"Thank you," Shaye said, entering her room. She had one table, a branch of candles, a reading chair, a bed and a large armoire, her bags were already here on the floor. She flopped on her bed and sighed, her own room. A good day, she thought and closed her eyes, blissfully.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Related

Chapter 6

Mona's Madness

Mona of Milieu sat in her carriage, thinking and plotting. The flood had been a great success, the girl's house was destroyed, she had seen it in her scrying mirror. That mage was as good as hers now, after she sank her claws in him, she could get him to do anything she wanted. Who knows? Maybe even the throne could be hers, if it tickled her fancy.

She smiled evilly, as her plot began to shape itself in her mind. Maybe she could get him to kill the Wildmage? No, no that wouldn't work, she tried it before with that stupid child… How had the child really stopped her anyway? Even before Mona realized that she would have to be killed. She let her mind drift back into the past.

***Flash Back***

She planted the idea in his mind, and instantly he responded "Do you want to go someplace more private?"

Then he lead her to a small room, she launched herself on Arram as she had done to so many men before him…

Shaye felt strange, she knew she needed to find Arram now, he was in trouble. She was young and small, but she felt her cousins life being clawed at, it wasn't a comfortable feeling. She lost her mom in the large crowd and made for Arram. She had never followed her instincts like this before so she wasn't sure what to expect. She opened the door to the room, she was old enough to know that this was not what she should be seeing, but was foolish enough to scream, bloody murder…

Mona felt herself be thrown aside by Arram. "Shaye?" he said groggily. The girl was crying and yelling. "Shaye, now stop that," Arram said. The mage scooped her into his arms and carried her away. Leaving Mona behind with her enchantment half finished once again. The girl must pay, she thought, How dare she wreck the spell. Her full enchantments never failed and not even true love would work to take him from her. The only escape for him would be Death. The girl must die, and she knew just the way to do it…

Shaye had stopped bawling and Arram had set her down. He looked at her tearstained cheeks and offered her his handkerchief. She took it and wiped at her eyes.

"She's a bad lady, Arram," Shaye said clearly.

"She's not so bad Shaye," he replied

"She's bad," She insisted. "and not cause of what I just saw. She looks bad."

"I think she looks pretty," he said confused.

"She pretty on the outsides, but inside she mean and bad."

"What do you mean on the inside?" Arram asked.

"On the inside," Shaye tried to explain. "Everybody has an inside it's usually white, some people have color around their inside, you have black and I have brown and bad lady has pink, people that have magic have that color. But Bad people have silver in the white, one time I see a girl one day and she's all white and the next time I saw her she had silver in her," Shaye spoke seriously and confidently. Amazing, his cousin could see the gift in people and he, a brown robe had only started seeing it.

"Does your Mom know about this?" Arram asked.

"Mom doesn't know a lot a things, like where I am right now, we need to find her!"

Arram smiled at her, thinking, was Mona bad? No it couldn't be, Shaye could see the gift's in people, but how could you recognize good from evil in a gift? Besides she was young and silly, what did she know that he didn't?

"Come on Sweetling, I'll let you ride on my shoulder's so you can see her better," he said. She grinned up at him and he swung her onto his back.

"Arram! Shaye! There you are! Shaye never do that to me again! You made Mommy's heart jump into her throat!" said Shaye's mother.

"I sorry Mommy, I found Arram!" Shaye said excitedly.

"Thank you so much for finding her Arram," she said hugging him.

"No trouble, she's a smart kid," he smiled.

"And it's time for bed, young lady," Shaye's mother said.

"But Mom!" she protested.

"No 'buts' you'll be a grouch in the morning if you don't get your sleep."

"Night Arram," she said glumly "and remember what I said." She followed her mom into another hallway and out of the night.

Mona slid next to him again, "That was close," she purred. "Care to try again?"

"Not tonight Mona," he said while his thoughts were still on little Shaye. He walked away. "Tonight I just can't, maybe tomorrow."

"Not tonight, Mona. Not tonight." Those words haunted her memory. Klein always said that.

"Not tonight."

That was where it began. He was thinking about that girl, then that girl should die. And she knew just how to do it…

***Flash Present***

Klein, her heart wrenched painfully. Her first and only true love. He was beautiful, they were made for each other. He had a hard life, and treated her like dirt. He would always refuse any move she made to help him. Flashes of him passed through her eyes. Klein hitting her, Klein kissing her. She opened her locket, his picture smiled at her. She brought it to her lips and gently kissed it. He loved her, she said it to him so many times. He said it to me, he said it… when? Had he ever said he loved her? No, not even when she said 'I love you' to him. Did he love her? Of course he did. She thought, he went crazy when he slept with that other woman.

Took care of her at least, a tear rolled down her cheek. She had killed him, but if he wanted that Tramp that badly then he deserved to die with her. That's life, Mona, she told herself and it's not your fault. You were destined to triumph over men and that's all I have to do.

She'd be in Corus soon, two days at least. Then she could get her revenge. She poured herself a glass of wine and held it up muttering "To revenge and for Klein!" She brought the glass to her lips, but the carriage hit a bump at that very moment causing the wine to slop all over her white, silk clad lap. She screeched angrily, someone would pay for this!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Related

Chapter 7

Rider's, Balls and Old Scars

Shaye's dreams were not interrupted by light this time, but by a loud bell going off. Shaye sat straight up in bed wide-eyed. Why did they have a bell? And why didn't she hear it yesterday? Numair's rooms must be warded from hearing it or something like that.

Shaye took a deep breath to steady her nerves and slid out of bed, placing her feet onto the cold stone floor. She rose and stretched and pulled on a fresh set of breeches and a shirt. Numair had mentioned that Daine worked in the stables with the Queen's Riders, today might be a good day to get to know her cousins fiancée, she thought, pulling her hair into a horse-tail and washing up.

She closed her door behind her, her soft boots made no sound on the stone floors. She walked down a hall that she thought might lead outside. She found Daine talking silently with a small dog. The dog glanced at Shaye and wagged it's tail, Daine turned to see what caught the dog's attention and smiled when she saw Shaye.

"Morning," Daine said "Did you sleep well?"

"I did sleep very well, and did you?"

"Yes," she said, the dog had started sniffing Shaye's ankles and Shaye scratched the dog behind his ears.

"Daine," Shaye said after a moment, "Numair mentioned that you work with the Queen's Rider's, I was wondering if I could come and help out, or watch or something."

"Well, we won't turn down someone willing to work," Daine replied. "Have you ever used a bow before? That's what we're teaching the new trainee's today, we would be riding, but the horsemistress, Ouna, hasn't come back with the ponies, yet."

"I've used a bow before," Shaye assured Daine "It's the only thing I could learn in Tyra without losing my dignity or whatever the excuse they made up." The pair had already started to the Riders' barracks and Daine made her way over to a small group of adults who were watching a large group of kids choosing bows to use for their lesson.

"Shaye, this is Sarge, Buri and her majesty, Queen Thayet. They manage the Rider's" said Daine pointing to each one she named. Hands were thrust at her when Daine said "This is Shaye, Numair's cousin from Tyra."

"Nice to meet all of you," Shaye said, shaking each hand. She smiled at them as they returned her greetings.

"Shaye wanted to help out today. She knows how to use a bow," Daine said.

"Well," said Buri, "I planned on putting you with the advanced group while we taught the other's what to do. Shaye can help you out there. All you'll need to do is find out who the best archer's are and correct any mistakes they make, it shouldn't be too hard for either of you. Sarge I think we're ready, if you'd be so kind as to get our trainees attentions." Sarge grinned wolfishly and Buri, Daine and even Queen Thayet placed their hands over their ears. Shaye hurried to follow them, almost to late as Sarge's whistle and bellow hit her full force.

"All right, Trainee's! I assume you all have a bow. Get into two lines," Sarge bellowed. "One on my right with all people who've never strung a bow and on my left, those who have. Go now."

The trainees did as they were told quickly and with little fuss. Daine took the people who knew the bow and brought them to a small section with two targets placed up.

"Now," Daine said in what seemed more like a whisper after Sarge's bellow. "All of you will line up and shoot the target. Those of you who hit the two center rings will line up at the other target and the rest of you who hit outside the center two will stay in this line. Mistress Shaye and I will be watching your form and accuracy. Shaye you can man the second target."

Shaye nodded, knowing what Daine was doing, if Shaye wasn't a good archer she wouldn't have to correct much in the advanced group and if she was she could give pointers. It made sense.

"Alright three arrows each," Daine said. Then she began, it moved quickly and about a third of the group moved to Shaye's target. Two surly looking boy's and three overly confident girls and another smaller girl that Shaye hadn't noticed at first. She had a long tangle of reddish curls and amazingly blue eyes. Her face was littered with freckles and she kept talking to a girl in Daine's line with a big smirk on her face.

"Alright then," Shaye said "each of you shoot one arrow at the target."

One of the two boys' muttered rudely, "bet she doesn't know what she's doing." Shaye was about to tell him off, but she paused, she was not quick to anger, but she was one to wait for an opportunity and wait she did. She watched them carefully for mistakes. The first boy shot and hit in the orange circle, the second boy hit in the very center of the target, he smirked cockily at all of them as if expecting applause. Two of the girl's shot in the second ring from the center, the orange. And one hit in the yellow, the third outside ring. The red headed girl lined up her shot and hit in the red almost directly underneath the boy who got in the center of the target.

"That was very good all of you," she said, encouragingly "Um what's your name?" She asked the girl who shot in the yellow ring.

"Jasmine," came the reply.

"Okay Jasmine, can you put up another arrow for me? Don't shoot it though," the girl did as she was bid and Shaye came to her. Shaye raised Jasmine's arm and widened her stance. "Try now," Shaye said, and Jasmine shot and hit in the red ring. "There you go, just try to get into the wider stance and keep your arm up. Okay those of you that shot in the orange line up next and in the red at the back of the line," She corrected the four trainee's until they were able to shoot in the red at least once. The other two she watched for mistakes, but found none.

Shaye looked over at Daine who was still correcting the other's, "Okay now we can have some fun how about a tournament?"

Her group nodded in approval with the idea. "What'd we get if we win?" asked the cocky boy who's name she learned was Brian.

"The honor of knowing you are the best of the group," Shaye replied. She set them up and let them shoot in pairs as to take up more time. Jasmine had been first out even though she shot well, one by one they were eliminated until only Brian and the red headed girl, Elsie, remained.

"Let's make this last round more interesting," Shaye said. "Jasmine may I borrow your bow?" Jasmine handed it over. Shaye tested its weight, it was a little lighter then she usually used, but she shot easily at the target and hit the center most part of the center ring. Then she loosed two more shots one in the yellow and one in the outermost blue ring. "Three shots," she said "Whoever hits closest to each one wins." Shaye handed Jasmine her bow back and stepped away.

"Ladies first?" asked Brian mockingly.

"You're more of a lady then I am," replied Elsie bowing him ahead. He sneered at her, but took his place and shot three arrows, they varied from about three inches away at most.

"Beat that," Brian said cockily.

"I shall," Elsie said calmly, stepping up. Elsie shot slowly and aimed carefully. She beat his one the blue, but lost on the yellow. It seemed as if she had lost, Brian had gotten almost exactly next to Shaye's center arrow, but Elise drew the bow aimed and shot. The arrow flew it seemed forever but it flew true and hit Shaye's arrow, turning it to splinters. A loud cheer erupted from the left. It seemed that Daine had finished and the group had turned to watch the tournament.

Shaye proudly came up to Elise, "That was excellent. You're the best of our group." Elise thanked Shaye and turned upon Brian. She looked as if she would rub it in, but instead she offered her hand.

"That was a good match," she said. "You almost had me there."

Brian looked as if he might spit at her, but he grudgingly took her hand and said "Congratulations, I hope for a rematch soon,"

"Anytime Brian, anytime," said Elsie.

They had clean up and were in the mess hall before Shaye even realized it. She ate heartily with Daine and Numair, who had showed up just in time for dinner. Shaye was content to just listen to Daine and Numair talk about the day's events. When Daine had finished she picked up her tray and started to get up.

"Shaye the next thing the Rider's do is have a lesso,n but tonight I believe they're sewing open wounds without aid from a healer," at Shaye's face Daine said "You don't have to stay if you don't want to, it is rather disturbing to watch them."

"Yes, walk with me Shaye, I have something to tell you," said Numair smiling. He got up and returned his tray, Shaye copied him and followed him to the large double doors and out into the fresh air.

They walked in silence for a moment. "What did you want to say Numair?" she asked, noting the calmness of everything around her.

"Well the King and I were talking and as you are related to me, and the name Salmalin, not to mention the name Draper demands a great deal of respect, and therefore," he said taking a small breath "We've decided, we want you to be presented at court."

"Wait. What?" Shaye was surprised by this sudden pronouncement. "But I'm no court lady." She said exasperated "I don't, I-I-I." As she searched her mind for reasons why she shouldn't a few reasons why she should popped into her head. She hastily shoved those aside and finding no real reasons to argue her case she said, "Do I have to?"

Numair smiled at her. "Yes you do, Peanut."

She smiled back at him, "You haven't called me Peanut since I was four."

"You remember then?"

"How could I forget…" she said quietly.

"Shaye, I am so sorry I don't-"

"Stop, Numair. Don't. I know it wasn't you, I mean it was your body, but, it wasn't you," Shaye said "I know it doesn't make sense but…"

"I am sorry Shaye," he said, his eyes were big and sad.

"I don't hold it against you," she said. "After all you've done for me afterwards, how could I?"

His eyes changed from sad to relived, "Thank you," he said.

"I guess going to this ball thing wouldn't kill me," Shaye said absently and at the look on Numair's face she bit her lip "Oh no-I mean-I'd love to go." She finished lamely.

"I'm glad," Numair said "Daine can take you to one of the dress makers this week."

"Sounds okay," Shaye replied.

"Do you want to go back to the Rider's Mess? I think they're meditating now."

"Oh I haven't meditated all week," Shaye remarked. "Let's go." Numair led her back to the hall. All the trainees were just sitting down and Numair sat down next to Daine and Shaye found a nice place on the floor next to Elise. The girl smiled at her and closed her eyes, making her breath even.

Shaye closed her eyes and concentrated on nothing, but every few moments she had a thought pop into her mind. Chalking it all up to lack of practice she let her mind wander.

***Flash Back***

Mona and Arram sat at a table, drinking and talking. Mona listened attentively to Arram's ramblings and caressed his hand. Soon Arram stopped talking, his eyes looked glazed over. Mona whispered into his ear sweetly.

Shaye had been watching them, her mom was occupied by some woman or another and they chatted leaving Shaye to her own devices, which suited her well. Arram was nodding. Then Shaye felt something change in Arram, Mona was Arram and then she stopped feeling him all together. When she first met Arram she felt him, in a way she felt no one else before. He was powerful, but he was not bad. Shaye had felt confused by him at first, but she had sorted it out.

Now he rose away from Mona and made for her. He looked so… blank. His eyes were glazed over and his face was emotionless. Her mom didn't notice how odd he acted when he asked her if he could play with Shaye awhile.

"Come, Shaye," he had said. She followed him out of the party and down hallway after hallway. They stopped at Arram's rooms. Arram swung open the door and brought Shaye in.

"What's wrong Arram? You're not you, you're bad now!" She realized. Arram had his back to her in his hand he held a sharp silver dagger he turned to her, he made no noise as he raised the dagger high and swung down, the point aimed at her heart.

Shaye had darted back just in time, but the dagger still hit her shoulder, drawing blood. Shaye didn't yell or scream, but a single tear rolled down her face and she reached out instinctively and her little hand grabbed his wrist.

"Come back Arram," she whispered. "Turn good again. Please."

Arram's brain jolted back with a snap and he was horrified to see blood on his hand, his blood? No Shaye's blood. He looked at her, in shock. He had wanted to kill her, it wasn't his idea, and yet it was there, pure and simple.

"Shaye?" he said "Oh Mithros, Shaye, I didn't mean I don't I just-"

Shaye looked at him, bewildered, he was him again, she sensed it. "You weren't you Arram," she said. "You were bad, but now you're okay."

He looked over at her shoulder, and still in shock got some bandage from his cabinet and cleaned and wrapped the wound. "I'm so sorry, Peanut"

"I forgive you Arram, if it will make you feel better, but it was not you. Am I a peanut now?" Shaye asked.

"You're my peanut and I love you," said Arram giving her a hug, careful for her shoulder.

"I love you too, Arram."

***Flash Forward***

"Alright," said a voice breaking into her thoughts, "that's enough for today." Shaye got to her feet and felt her shoulder. She couldn't feel anything, but she knew if she looked there would be a thin scar, barely noticeable unless you knew where it was. That was what Numair was sorry about, and Shaye had to wonder as she made her way back to her room, Who had tried to kill her and why?

She guessed it wasn't important now, they couldn't bother her here.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Related

Chapter 8

A War of Her Own

Sounds ripped through Shaye's dreams. A loud crash sounded as something slammed against her door. She instantly sprung from her bed and opened the door. She found Kel scrabbling to her feet as a boy attempted to kick her. Kel was the one who was had hit her door. Shaye noticed that six pages were fighting outside her room. Instantly she put a shield around Kel and a younger boy who was being used as a punching bag in the corner.

The blonde haired boy tried to punch Kel, but hit Shaye's shield instead. A fist didn't even make her shield waver, and the boy howled in pain, hitting a magical shield was probably as good as hitting a brick wall. The boy's watched him fight off tears and run off. The other boy's ran after him without even glancing back.

"Thank you," said Kel panting heavily. "I don't think we could have fought them off and the servants would have taken us straight to my lord."

Shaye nodded with a wave of her hand in dismissal. "But Kel I think your pretty banged up, won't Lord Wyldon notice?"

"Neal can fix us up a bit," she said and looked over at the boy she had been defending. "Are you okay?"

The boy was panting heavily and bleeding profusely from several cuts. Shaye pulled the boy to his feet and supported him on his right side.

"Come on Neal's room is this way," Kel lead them down the hall and tugged at a door. "Locked," she mumbled.

"I got it," said Shaye, pointing her finger at the lock and shot a burst of her gift through. The lock clicked open and Kel opened the door.

"Neal?" Kel called "Neal, wake up!"

A groan came from a lump on the bed, and Kel poked him in the back. "Hey," he protested, loudly. Kel covered his mouth with her hand.

"Neal, be quiet," Kel told him.

His green eyes questioned silently, Kel removed her hand. He looked as if he wanted to ask questions, but thought better of it.

His hair is tousled and his eyes are barely open, but he looks as handsome as ever, thought Shaye. Her heart fluttered at little. He brought up his hand tinged with his gift, green. He reached for the boy who was bleeding on his sheets. In a few moments the boy was healed to Neal's best ability.

"I can't fix the rib that's broken, but it'll heal faster and it won't hurt as much," said Neal.

"Thanks, Neal," said the boy and he scampered off quickly and quietly.

"Kel, what happened?" Neal asked quietly.

"Peg told me Joren was out hazing," she explained "I had to go. And don't give me that look Neal."

"Kel, you get into more trouble then-"

Kel yawned widely, "Save the lecture for later Neal. G'night."

"Wait," Neal said and touched her eye. The bruise just starting to form vanished entirely. "There now go to bed."

"Thanks, Neal," she said leaving.

"Stay out of trouble," he said to her retreating back. Neal propped himself up against the backboard of his bed. "and how was your day?" he asked Shaye smiling at her.

"Not bad, helped out the Riders, talked into getting presented at court, and got half a nights sleep before Kel showed up," Shaye said. "Who's Joren anyway?"

"Just some jerk, Kel's big enemy and without a doubt the dumbest human alive," Neal said angrily. "It's like he's the enemy in Kel's personal war."

"A war?" she asked, surprised at his language, he didn't seem to think this was some little school-yard fight.

"Yeah. War, and he's just setting her up Shaye, Joren's setting her up for a fall," Neal said, "But it's hopeless, Kel's got to help people, it's in her nature,"

"You look cute when you're mad like that, but I like your 'I just woke up look better'," Shaye teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Neal seemed to notice that he probably looked crazy, having not had time to make himself presentable. And he nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"Stop," she said, and kissed his cheek "Go back to sleep, Neal, you'll need it." She went to pull away, but Neal caught her and kissed her mouth and she melted into his arms. She just let him kiss her for a few moments and then, as if she just realized she was on his bed she pulled back, this wouldn't get out of hand, she wouldn't let it.

"Go to bed, Neal" she said and kissed him again playfully and quickly left his room.

She made her way back to her room thinking. She doubted anything would have happened, Neal was a gentleman. She trusted him to do things right, but what if…

She let her thoughts wander, at least she could see him again, she knew where he slept now. She opened her door and curled into bed, falling into dreams.

*********

Joren had run back to his room in a confused rage, who was that girl that stopped the fight. She was a vision, a beautiful girl, was she a goddess or something out of legend? It didn't matter she was so pretty, and he wanted her. She saved the lump, a small part of his brain said.

"She probably just saved them because they were losing," he whispered out loud as if that could make the statement true.

Yes, he would have that beautiful creature, because Joren of Stone Mountain always gets what he wants.

*********

A loud pounding at Shaye's door woke her, Shaye opened her eyes.

"Shaye! Wake-up! Come on!" Neal's voice called through the door.

She rose ungracefully from the bed and tripped on her cover's in her dash to the door. She opened it quickly, seeing Neal in breeches and a shirt.

"Finally, Shaye, Master Numair wants you downstairs in the entrance hall at once," Neal said urgently.

"What's wrong?" she asked, letting him in and walking over to her store of dresses and other outfits.

"He said someone's here, someone you met once and he wanted to you to come down, that's all I know," Neal said.

"Okay, one moment then," Shaye stepped into her dressing room and pulled on a plain black shirt and a skirt. The shirt had a v-neck and sleeves that came down to her elbows, the skirt was black as well but had a yellow flowers embroidered on the hem and side.

She pulled her hair into a horse tail, but not all of her hair fit and little comma's brushed against her forehead. She wore soft soled, brown boots on her feet, and didn't put on any face paint. It took her mere minutes and she stepped out of the dressing room to an anxious Neal.

"Are you supposed to be somewhere Neal?" Shaye asked.

"No," he replied "It's Sunday, I should be studying, but I can finish it later." He smiled and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I am at your service my lady." His eyes rose slowly meeting hers. The whole thing sent shivers down her spine.

She smiled at him, "I should get down to the entrance hall," she said regretfully.

"I'll take you," he said and led her down the maze of hallways to the entrance hall.

She saw Numair's back and smiled, calling "Numair! What's the rush?" She stood next to him, and his head turned to her. His eyes were glazed over.

"Shaye, you remember Mona of Milieu?" he said, indicating the woman across from him, but Shaye was already staring.

The woman had lost none of her beauty through the years. Her hair was still a shimmering blond and her lips were full. Wrinkles didn't even think of resting on her face. Her eye's were an icy blue and were fixed in a look of surprise.

"Shaye," she exclaimed "I haven't seen you in ages, my have you grown!"

Shaye noted that she was as bad as ever and she could feel it seeping in the room, she felt like she might gag with the stench of her. She grabbed Numair's wrist in her hand, but as soon as she touched him her skin burned as if she were on fire.

He didn't notice. Mona had him, Shaye didn't know how, or anything, but Numair was in trouble.

Thinking quickly, she said, "Perhaps Lady Mona would like to been seen to her rooms, you look a tad fatigued from your journey, you should rest." Mona's eyes flicked from anger to fake happiness.

"Oh, that's just lovely, who shall show me to my rooms?" Mona asked sweetly. At this pronouncement quite a few male servants rushed to her side carried her things and led her away.

Someone else had brushed past her and glancing to see who it was found Neal striding after Mona. Shaye grabbed him and he swung his head around and looked straight into her eyes, Neal blinked hard and looked very confused.

Neal hadn't entered with Shaye, hanging back, he peeked into the entrance hall, and saw a beautiful woman. His eyes clouded and his mind grew hazy. He fought against the wall that had slid between his conscious mind and his brain, but only for a moment. She's as pretty as… Shaye, he thought. Shaye?. A bright light in his mind broke pieces of the wall.

"Oh that's just lovely, who shall show me to my rooms?" The voice tore down the light in his mind and he thought, I could show her where her rooms are, the idea didn't sound so bad.

He walked after her and felt himself brush past someone, but he didn't care. Then a hand grabbed his wrist and he turned, suddenly the wall shattered.

Shaye, the most beautiful girl in the world, was holding his hand. Her big brown eyes looked hurt, confused and angry.

"Neal?" she asked worriedly

"I'm here, I wasn't, but now I am," the words felt strange on his tongue as if he were speaking a new language for the first time.

"I think I understand, but Neal, Numair's stuck!"

Shaye was worried, when Numair first met Mona he had acted like this, like he wasn't under his own control. Like he was in love with her, but he couldn't be acting under his own will, because he loved Daine. Daine, oh, she was going to die if Numair kept this up!

"Neal, Numair acts as if he's in love with that creature Mona and it can't be him." She needed to understand what on earth was happening, maybe if she kept talking she would find the problem. Only she knew the problem.

"Daine is going to go berserk if she sees him like this," Shaye moaned. Neal wasn't talking, he was watching Numair intently. He hadn't changed from the glassy eyed statue that Shaye was so worried about, but at the mention of Daine's name he blinked.

Neal noticed this, "Shaye say that again," he said urgently.

"Daine is going to go…?" she asked, confused, but she saw it too. Mentioning Daine's name was waking him up.

"Numair, Daine, your Magelet, Daine remember her," Shaye said "Daine, you fiancée, Daine."

Numair brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. "Where's Daine?" he asked.

Shaye grinned widely and hugged him around the middle. "Numair you're back! Can you do me a favor and never be alone with Mona of Milieu?"

"Why not? She's nice," Numair asked, thoughtfully.

"No, she's not Numair, she's got some kind of hold on you, she's using her gift and its makes you turn into some kind of… I don't know, lusting maniac."

"That's preposterous! I'm a Black Robe mage, I think I know when the gift is being used against me," Numair replied.

"Numair now is not the time to be arrogant," she said. Numair just gave her a look, "Well if you're going to be that way about it!" she said huffily and walked purposefully to her room. If Numair was going to be a pawn, she would fight for him, she could start a war of her own.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Related

Chapter 9

Going According to Plan

Mona reached her rooms in a mad rage. She paced angrily around her room. Shaye should have been dead. That was what the flood was for. She could ruin everything. It had been going according to plan. Then she showed up! The flood probably forced her up here. How foolish, she reprimanded herself. But Mona wouldn't let a little girl ruin her plans. She could still work her plan, all she needed was to kiss the once Arram Draper to destroy the now Numair Salmalin. One kiss would kill any hope of another woman taking him, and he would be trapped forever as her prize. And not even the girl could stop her after that, his gift would be under her command as well as he and she wouldn't dare hurt the fool. This could work after all.

******************

Shaye had just finished dinner with Numair and Daine, she had made sure that Numair and Daine would go straight to their rooms and stay there for the night. She had been watching him vigilantly all week, if she wasn't with him she was watching Mona or made sure that Mona couldn't get to him at least. Shaye knew that leaving Numair alone with Mona would result in trouble, though what kind of trouble she couldn't say. The strange thing was that Mona hadn't even attempted to approach Numair. This worried Shaye immensely, she remembered an old saying, the cat strikes at the mouse when it isn't watchig'. Shaye felt that she needed to be prepared for anything, Mona could strike at anytime.

It was late, the bell had stopped ringing hours ago, Shaye had walked aimlessly and found herself at Neal's room. Occasionally, when she couldn't sleep she would sneak into Neal's room and lay next to him, he would wake up and talk with her a little before falling back to sleep. After a few moments she would go back to her own room.

Tonight though Neal seemed to have trouble sleeping. When she went into his room, he sat up and smiled at her.

"I hoped you would come tonight," he said. "I thought you might want your beauty sleep for tomorrow though." Tomorrow she would be presented to the court, she frowned at the thought.

"I hate formal to-do's," Shaye said. "I can go down a long staircase in shoes I can't walk in, talk and dance with people in a dress I can't breathe in, and I'll have tons of face paint on. Ugh." Shaye lay down on his bed and put her head on his shoulder. He responded by putting an arm around her and they stayed like that for awhile.

"But that's not what's really bothering you is it?" Neal said more then asked.

"I won't be able to keep an eye on Mona, I'm worried, I guess her hold on guys has something to do with her gift but, how can I defeat something like that."

"But the mentioning Daine brings him back," Neal said. "Can't you just use that to your advantage?"

"I have a feeling that that might not be enough next time," Shaye said, woefully.

"But, if it's the gift, then it must be some kind of spell, but she'd need a focus, and that magic's easy enough to break," Neal reasoned

"No, no" Shaye said. "It's not in effect all of the time and it only happens when she's near him and all guys, it happened to you to remember?"

"Yeah, but as soon as I thought of you the fog cleared somewhat, because it was like… a fog. I couldn't think straight. Then you grabbed my hand and I was back."

"It was like that with Numair at first," Shaye remarked. "When he and Mona first met he would look so odd, and then I would touch him or say his name and he was himself again. But it's different now I couldn't even touch him, maybe she got stronger or something, if I can't get to an enchanted man how can I save him?"

"But you could touch me when I was under?" Neal asked.

"Well yes but… she must have been focusing on him not you, or… maybe its a certain person who must touch you. No then I would have been able to touch Numair. I am so confused," Shaye admitted.

"Maybe it has something to do with the passing of time, a child's purity or something," Neal suggested.

"I don't know, it sounds to me as if you're reading too much philosophy," she teased.

He smiled. "And it seems to me that you don't read enough."

"Nonsense," she replied "I read this book that spoke of controlling a person though. It's an old and ancient magic that shouldn't be dealt with…" she said and trailed off with a sudden look of alarm and surprise.

"What? What is it?" Neal asked.

"Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith, the book! It was written about the ways of the Old Ones, a piece of magic involving pheromones and hormones, it was a spell to rise the body to an unhealthy level of lust and thus influencing a mind by a connection of lust and magic!"

"What are you talking about?" Neal asked, hoping that this beautiful woman at his side had not gone round the twist.

"Mona is using her gift combined with an ancient spell from thousands of years ago, and I know how to break the spell," Shaye said.

Billions of questions formed in Neal's mind, how had she figured all this out in the space of two minutes, he settled on the most important question first and resolved to learn everything else at a later date. "How do you break the spell?"

"Someone you love, but you're still vulnerable. To fully break her magic there is an old verse in that book that works," Shaye said, calmly.

"Where is that book? We have to find it then," Neal exclaimed, practically leaping out of bed.

"Neal calm down, the book and every one in its likeness has been destroyed." Neal looked wide-eyed and shocked "Luckily, I memorized the words. I still remember them. They were so beautiful."

Neal sat down. "And you just know it? Just like that?"

She nodded looking at his green eyes, and she thought of something. She heard Neal's voice as clearly as if he had repeated the statement. 'Yeah, but as soon as I thought of you the fog cleared somewhat, because it was like… a fog. I couldn't think straight. Then you grabbed my hand and I was back.'

"Neal?" she asked quietly "Do you remember… what I said about breaking the spell?"

"Yeah, the verse and someone you love…" Neal realized what she was getting at and a pinkish tint spread to his cheeks.

"You love me?" she asked, even though it was a bit obvious, he didn't answer.

This was it, Neal thought dreading the next moments, and she's scared away now with my heart open to step on. He kept his eyes down on the floor. Suddenly a pair of feet came into his vision, he was startled, he hadn't heard her get up. He still stared determinedly at the floor. A hand made him lift his chin, green eyes met those deep brown ones. And Shaye's full mouth opened slightly and in barely more then a whisper she said, "Say it, Neal."

Neal just watched her full lips, not responding. She was so close, he could smell her, a scent of rose petals and soap. He wanted to scream and yell and shout that he loved her, but she was looking right at him and he could not find the words.

Shaye suddenly tired of waiting for something that might never come closed the gap between their lips and kissed him. Neal jumped into the kiss instantly and Shaye shuttered with the utter passion that could flow through a single kiss.

An hour later she returned to her rooms, a huge grin plastered on her face. Shaye had just spent an hour in complete and utter joy. And merely at the fact that she was a girl and he was a boy and they loved each other, pure, sweet, simple love.

Shaye fell blissfully onto her bed and at first had no dreams. Then very suddenly she was sitting in darkness.

************

The first thing that alerted her to the unreality of the dream was that she was not wearing a nightgown, but a long flowing dress, the details were unclear but it was a dress for a ball and was strangely comfortable.

Numair stood in front of her his back to her. He seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. He seemed to be crying as she reached out to him, but she couldn't touch him because his skin burnt red hot. He faced her, he whimpered and suddenly he was no longer Numair, but Mona, cackling and howling madly. Shaye was afraid, but only for a moment she opened her mouth and an odd voice issued from her and Mona backed up, becoming smaller and smaller. Mona then reached out to strike Shaye, but missed, hitting Daine who lay motionless on the floor. Shaye was tired of this nonsense. She didn't understand, Numair crying? Her voice making Mona shrink and shrivel? Daine wasn't breathing in her dream, Shaye felt cold despair, but she didn't know where it came from. Something changed then as Shaye started to think, up until now she had not been able to control her actions, she had been forced to do what she had done. Some how her brain was working in her dreams.

"I don't understand," she called "What has happened here?" A man walked to her, he was not part of the dream, Shaye realized because he was moving and everything else was still, but it was more then that, the color was wrong. This strange man gave off an unnatural light, even for a dream, and he was familiar, yet she had never met him. No, it was he who commands the dreams, Ganiel, the Dream King.

Shaye curtsied deeply to the God. He nodded back. "Child you claim no understanding of my dream, but you must know what it means for its importance is necessary knowledge."

"Can you not tell me?" she asked. She was bad with signs and omens and the like.

He smiled, but shook his head "My brother's rules are clear,"

"But," she started.

"I can make it no more obvious if I gave you a vision," Ganiel said, slightly amused. "She can be saved, but the others' are not willing to save her. She deserves it. You must find the courage in you own heart"

"Who? Save Mona? What kind of courage?" Shaye asked desperately.

"You must find the truth your own way." Ganiel said and disappeared.

The dream faded slowly until she found herself in her room.

She scowled at no one, but she felt the lightest breeze on the back of her neck, the last sign that Ganiel had visited.

She got up feeling as if she had had no sleep whatsoever. She remembered the ball and muttered darkly about Gods who couldn't take time to explain themselves to a person before simply leaving.

"I hope at least," she said to the God in case he was still in her room. "that all your plans are going to go according to my plans."


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Related

Chapter 10

Presented to the Court

Shaye felt pulled and stretched at, mostly because she was. Although she couldn't complain, she looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled into elegant braids wrapped around in her hair. It looked like a black crown perched on her head. Her dress was black as well with a low neckline and sleeves that were tight on her arms until the fabric reached her elbows where the sleeves opened up and flowed down past her thighs. The dress was form fitting and brushed her soft black slippers. The hems all had a light silvery material embroidered delicately on them. She was very comfortable despite the occasion. She realized that she was wearing the dress from her dream, did that mean something?

She gazed into the big mirror and smiled, a knock on her door made her look up. She opened it and smiled at her visitor.

Numair was wearing an elegant ensemble in almost all black, he had his long hair tied back from his face in a horse tail.

"Are you ready Shaye? You look great," he said, eyeing her face paint. She knew why, her face paint was odd, but stunning, silver shimmered on her eyes and lips enhanced by her tan skin. The combination was strange and elegant.

"I am ready, you look good too Numair," Shaye said smiling. He offered her his arm and escorted her to the ballroom. They met up with Daine in the hall outside.

"Hello, Shaye," Daine said. "Goddess, you look beautiful," she exclaimed.

"Thank you Daine, you look beautiful yourself." An indeed Daine wore a lovely blue dress with long see-through sleeves and a more conservative neckline. The blue dress made the blue in her eyes shine. Her face paint to Shaye's disappointment was drastically less then hers, Daine obviously could keep those fashion woman at bay.

"Excuse me Ladies, but I see Lindhall and I was hoping to introduce you to him Shaye," Numair said leaving at their nods.

"Daine, I have something to ask you, has Numair been acting oddly lately?" Shaye asked.

"Well he hasn't been staying up late to experiment, but I expect he's just a little tired," she replied. "Why?"

"Because," Shaye started hoping Daine wouldn't overact or anything "I think that he's being controlled," at Daine's expression Shaye continued faster. "No hear me out, a while ago when Numair was still Arram, a woman took a liking to him, she was… a control freak. I don't really know all the details, but I do know that when she is around him Numair acts… well not himself, he turns into this statue."

"That's crazy, Shaye who would do that? And how?"

"I know it's strange, but why would I lie? And you don't have to believe me just keep him away from Mona of Milieu."

"Okay, I'll do what I can," Daine agreed as Numair returned with a smiling Lindhall Reed.

Shaye greeted him and smiled, he was a good, honest man. Her gift told her that. Shaye could read it in him, like a book. She listened to their conversation politely, but her mind was also working out the dream. Both Numair and Daine were wearing the clothes they wore now in her dream. Did that mean something was happening tonight. If only she had more time!

"Excuse me, it is quite time for us to go into the ball," Lindhall said. "We shall finish this conversation later." He left smiling and went to the curtain, a moment later the announcer said, "Master Lindhall Reed."

"We'll go first," Numair said, taking Daine's arm. "We'll see you down there. Good Luck." Shaye smiled at them as they disappeared behind the curtain. "Master Numair Salmalin and Mistress Verildaine Sarrasi"

'Okay, I'm next, I'm not nervous, I'm just walking down a flight of stairs,' Shaye thought 'in front of a bunch of nobles who are judging the way I look and present myself.'

She stopped at the curtain, took a deep breath and said "Mistress Shaye Draper Salmalin." She smiled, she had asked Numair earlier in the week if he would mind her using his name, he was so happy he picked her up like she was four again.

The announcer said her name and she walked down the stairs. It took forever and everyone was watching her, that was how the room was set up, so that everyone in the hall could watch the person descend the grand staircase. Tables were set up for dinner, and a place for dancing was open near a band of people with instruments.

Shaye had been instructed on what to do after she had finished coming down the stairs, she moved gracefully along to the King and Queen, who were sitting at their table. She curtsied and said "Thank you, Your Majesties, for welcoming me so warmly into your home."

"You are welcome anytime, Mistress Shaye," said the King smiling.

"Enjoy the ball, Mistress Shaye," added the Queen, sharing her husband's smile.

The announcer was already saying another name, one Shaye had never heard before, so Shaye made her way to a table were Numair was seated and grinning broadly.

She sat gratefully and watched as person after person came down the stairs. The didn't look nervous, surely everyone had seen her bite her lip before she remembered to smile, and surely everyone saw the nervous sweet threatening to ruin her face paint.

After awhile she stopped watching the brave court people and watched the pages, she saw Kel, and the big red head named… Cleon, and the ugly little Demis, and the prince… where was Neal?

"Looking for someone?" asked Numair, quietly noticing her watching the pages serving.

"No one in particular," she replied. He smiled, but she still watched the pages.

Suddenly she saw him, he was offering bread to a pretty girl in a light pink dress. A flash of jealousy passed through her, but it passed quickly for she reminded herself that Neal loved her and he was only doing his duty as a page, even if she was flirting with him, and Shaye could tell she was by the way she moved. Neal looked uncomfortable and moved away from her quickly. Shaye watched him.

Numair noticed that Shaye found what, or rather who she was looking for and had been watching him through all of dinner. Numair looked where she looked.

At first he thought she was staring at the prince, but no. Her sharp brown eyes weren't following him, then he thought she was watching a boy with a wicked look on his face. No, her eyes were still moving. Then he saw the object of her affections, Neal of Queenscove!

'What was Shaye thinking?' He thought wide eyed. Neal was so mischievous and troublesome. Numair was ready to kill him for stealing Shaye's heart. He stopped himself, he could talk to Daine about it, and she could probably talk to Shaye about it. It seemed to be a female thing, and he wasn't the one to talk about such things to his young cousin.

'Now would have to be the time,' he thought 'I can't be everywhere at once and what if they find the time to be alone…' he stopped thinking and went to Daine.

"Daine?" he asked "Would you like to dance?" She smiled and excused herself from the conversation she was in.

Numair twirled Daine around the dance floor in smooth practiced gestures. "Do you know who she's looking at?" Numair asked Daine a little upset.

"What? Who's looking at who?" asked Daine confused.

"Shaye has been watching Neal of Queenscove. All night!" he said he seemed angry.

"Good for her Neal's a good kid," Daine said truthfully. Numair stopped in his tracks, almost hitting another couple, Daine forced him to the side avoiding them, narrowly.

"Numair, what is so bad about Neal then, why shouldn't she like him?" Daine said amused at his antics.

"He's um… um…"

"See you have no reasons," Daine said smartly "Shaye's a smart girl, she can handle herself."

"Okay, okay, I know, but I swear if he breaks her heart I'll turn him into a tree."

Daine laughed and said, "I'm sure Shaye would like that." Then Daine hugged him, and placed a teasing kiss on his cheek. Numair smiled and glanced at Shaye who was dancing with some boy she didn't know. Numair frowned and noticed Shaye had an identical frown. She was obviously dancing out of politeness and had other preferences.

Shaye had spent the last hour being spun around by various men, her eyes were a blur of faces and colors. Finally, she seemed to be left alone and took the opportunity to sit down. She felt a touch at her shoulder. She turned ready to dance with yet another male she didn't like. As she turned she met green eyes, familiar green eyes.

"Neal!" she said happily. She got up to hug him. "Are the pages still serving?"

Neal smiled and was about to say something when he looked over Shaye's shoulder, he froze. Shaye turned to see what had made Neal act strangely.

She saw Numair and Daine. Daine was acting oddly, Numair was staring at the staircase. Shaye noticed almost all of the men in the room were staring, Shaye saw her immediately. Mona of Milieu strode down the staircase. Her golden hair cascaded down her back, and her face paint was an lively pink. She was wearing a pale pink dress, and the dress was very revealing. Shaye turned quickly, her brain working very fast.

The verse from the book on the Old Ones, it could be used to stop the spell, everyone would have to hear it though. The music had stopped, she thought dimly, the music could be heard at every corner of the room. Music! A plan had formed in her mind.

"Neal," she hissed "I need you." She grabbed his hand, clutching desperately.

"Uh wha-?" Neal said blinking.

"Don't leave me Neal," she pleaded with her big brown eyes.

"I won't, not anymore," he said.

"I have a plan," she said. Shaye turned and saw Kel walking toward her and Neal.

"What's going on?" Kel asked when she reached them.

"I think I can fix it, but I need both of you to help me," Shaye said. At their nod she grabbed them and pulled them with her to the raised music platform.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello- Realize that this is the first time talking to you guys but because I got like three reviews in like an hour or so I was inspired to write the next chapter _really_ fast. I just wanted to say I love you my dear reviewers! I also wanted to confess that I wrote this like two years ago and never put it up so if anything seems disconnected (gee i hope not) Thats the reason. Feel free to review again. Oh and to a couple selected reviewers.

Bring Back Padfood- Yes I fluffed it up, might be it for now, or not I dunno yet

Numairs Lover- Thanks I really suck at grammer and I will work harder on my spelling.

imakeldrygirl- You rock, you win the reviewers prize cause you reviewed the most! Tell me when you get ur "I think Mice are Rather Nice" t-shirt in the mail! Yes I like Shaye and Neal also, and you see Neal hasn't met Yuki yet and I- um. never mind, you'll see. Anyway one more thing to say in regards to:

"hurry and update! patience is not one of my virtues! PLEASE!"

"You have so few virtues I wouldn't bother with that one so much," Sam Neil, Merlin (1994) Note I am not directly insulting you, It is just rare that I get to use that particular quote and when opportunity knocks I give him cookies.

Oh and all of these characters that aren't mine, you know, aren't mine. Please don't sue.

***************

I'm Related

Chapter 11

Breaking a Spell

Shaye had made it to the platform, Kel and Neal trailing her. "Kel, do what you can to stop Mona, that woman over there, from touching anyone."

Kel looked at Shaye oddly, but turned around to do as she asked. Shaye watched Kel's head bob through the crowd. Neal got Shaye's attention by quickly grasping her hand and pointing to the center of the ball room. Shaye saw Numair on his knees with a wild Daine shaking him, but Daine's attempts weren't working. Numair wasn't responding, it looked like Daine couldn't even touch him. What was going on?

Shaye had to act, and NOW. She grabbed a hole of the platform and attempted to hoist herself up, a sound from behind her made her stop.

"What are you doing?" she heard Neal ask.

Shaye turned to see Neal doubled over as Joren punched him in the stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shaye exclaimed in shock. Joren turned his icy blue eyes to her. Shaye tried to get to Neal, but Joren grabbed her waist.

"Excuse me," Shaye said rudely, what was wrong with this kid? she thought wildly. She shimmed away from his grasp and attempted to get to Neal again. But this time her wrist was seized.

"You haunt my dreams," Joren said in a whisper. "You are everywhere. Your eyes! The wretched eyes! Be mine, come with me. I want you now, I need you now!" Joren's breath was heavy with the smell of liquor, his eyes were glazed over.

Shaye was bewildered and disgusted. What in the world was going on? Shaye struggled, but the drunken buffoon would not release her hand.

"You let go of me right now, Sir or else I will be forced to take drastic measures," she said as pompously as she could. Suddenly Joren released Shaye's hand, Shaye was amazed, she had never thought that would work! Shaye turned away from Joren quickly to look for Neal, but Neal, she realized was her true rescuer. He had grabbed Joren and now was physically fighting him.

The thought of two men fighting over her would have been highly amusing, if the situation wasn't so dire. Shaye scanned quickly for Numair and Mona again. Kel was doing well, Shaye wasn't sure how, but Kel had managed to get a very female crowd in front of Mona. This wouldn't last as long as she needed, but it did give her precious seconds to deal with Joren's intrusion.

Shaye turned back, Neal had the advantage in the fight, Shaye saw that clearly. The fact that he wasn't drunk was a good start. Neal was winning at the moment at least, a solid punch had connected with Joren's jaw. But Shaye needed Neal now, so Shaye called for her deep brown gift, she let it gather sacredly in her palms before she lashed out. Joren yelped slightly at the power behind her gift. Shaye had let it hurt, served him right. His body seized up and his muscles froze in place. The complete lack of motion sent him tumbling to the floor. Shaye grabbed Neal and pulled him back to the platform.

"Sorry, Sweet," she said to him. "I need you with me more than I need him beat up, I promise you can thump him later."

Neal laughed in spite of himself. "I'd forgive you if there was anything to forgive," he told her. She smiled and kissed him quickly.

Shaye hopped onto the platform with no distractions this time, surveying the ballroom she had to admit her own confusion. Men were not acting as she had expected them to. Only Numair kneeled to an approaching Mona. Daine looked like she was crying, why couldn't Daine rouse Numair? If the two of them weren't in love then no one ever was. Other men were going wild, some stared at Mona others were screaming and grabbing women. Shaye could only guess that the screamers had somehow been forced to do Mona's bidding as they were clearing the area in front of her of women. But was Mona's hold on Numair so strong that true love wasn't helping? Shaye quickly faced Neal.

"Neal," she said urgently "can you make my voice louder? Loud enough for everyone to hear it?" Neal nodded and his green gift shone around his fingers.

She took a deep breath and began to speak, intoning the words so they echoed off the wall. The magic in the words was powerful and wispy, her voice took on an odd tone. The words were in the language of the Old Ones, but no one who heard the song could ever forget it.

A heavy shock went through the room. Mona had stopped dead in her tracks at the words and after the silence echoed from the walls Numair shook his head and grasped Daine as tightly as he could. From Shaye's vantage point she could see similar things happen to many couples. The King for instance held the Queen so tightly around the waist she looked like she was unable to breathe.

Shaye smiled and said in a commanding tone, "You Majesties, my Lords and Ladies, I hereby accuse Mona of Milleu of using illicit magic's, of wrecking all sorts of true love and being downright evil, although, I don't really think you can get imprisoned for that last bit. Um. Thank you."

The King lost barely a moments hesitation, "Seize Mona of Milleu!"

Neal offered his hand to Shaye for her to get down and Shaye took it, she noticed that even he was clutching at her hand, afraid she might run away if he let go. She realized she was tired, she had used more of her gift then she thought she would, but it didn't matter. Shaye smiled, naive enough to think the whole thing was over.

Mona was left in shock, she saw guards attempting to surround her, pathetic men she would had never even bothered with before, her eyes were still of Numair. How had her plot been foiled? That stupid girl again, she new some spell of another that completely dried her out of her lusty magic! The insanity of it! The pure unpredictableness of this... this CURSE!. Mona's already unstable mind held a tempest within it's cavern. Mona's rage could not end, would not end here! Mona's torrid mind reeled and she madly lashed out with her gift. Daine took the hit and Shaye saw her fall to the floor and twitch once before she lay motionless on the hard stone.

***********

Ok it's not really long or anything and it's a sudden wall in your reading but I totally foreshadowed and everything! but you know just getting from point a to b. AND I've only got a couple chapters to go... which means I can have my first completed story ever! Wow and with the like 20 names I have on here and everything...


	12. Chapter 12

I'm Related

Chapter 12

To Save and to Be Saved

Daine fell to the floor with the sheer force of the rose petal color of Mona's gift. Livid with rage, Numair slammed her back with a power stroke of raw magic. Mona rose again and at that Numair became so furious that he screeched a word in Old Thak, and Mona of Milleu was turned into a warthog. It was then that Numair began to moan and sob over Daine's body, he put up a protective shield that no one could enter, small but effective it kept even the King out. And Numair refused to listen to anyone's requests or orders to take down the shield. No one could blame Numair's behavior, one could say he was taking the loss rather well. But that one was wise not to say it aloud.

Shaye had to admit that she felt stupid and useless, it was Ganiel's dream exactly. It was more of a premonition then an omen, and he had told her that! But she had merely cast his stupid warnings aside!

But here she stood, Daine was dead and Numair was kneeling next to her, holding her lifeless body to his own. He was moaning "Magelet" over and over again. Numair wouldn't let anyone near him, not even his friends. He refused to even look at anyone. Shaye felt the pain thumping in her own chest, tears rolling down her eyes as she clung to Neal who held her tightly. Shaye hadn't even tried to approach Numair, she felt that it was her fault that this whole thing happened. She knew that Numair's grief wouldn't go away and she knew that Numair might never be the same.

Shaye felt a gentle tap on the shoulder and turned to meet hazel eyes. The eyes of George, Baron of Pirates Swoop. Shaye had been introduced to him by way of Numair a few nights before, Shaye liked his wit and calm nature, he was a good man with what Shaye thought was a mysterious past. But that didn't matter now, George spoke a soft greeting to Shaye and said, "Mona needs to be turned back now, we all want to get this straightened away." Shaye saw George's pain at the loss of Daine and nodded to George, knowing exactly what he wanted her to do, and she resolved that she would try to face Numair. George left her side with a reassuring touch on her shoulder. Shaye kissed Neal's cheek and took a step toward Numair. Shaye worked her way through the crowd, as she did she relived the scene in her head a thousand more times.

Shaye finally reached the shield and lightly tested it with her own magic, hers she knew was nothing compared to Numair's, but she hoped he might recognize the probing of her gift and let her in.

"Numair please let me in," Shaye said, after a moment of trying to reach him. "I need to speak to you."

"And what do you have to say Shaye?" Numair asked, not angrily, but with the air of a person who knew that nothing could make him feel better.

"You know that nothing I can say will bring her back, Numair," Shaye said, but a twitch in the back of her mind echoed indistinctly. "You must not carry on like this! Let us move her at the very least!" another twitch echoed. Have the courage to save her, Shaye heard it clearly in her mind, but what did it mean.

"Leave me be, Shaye," Numair said dejectedly. Shaye's heart broke completely in half at the sound his voice. Fresh tears sprung from her already moistened eyes. Neal's hand reached her shoulder once more and she collapsed into his arms. Neal guided her away from Numair and Daine.

"Neal this is wrong," Shaye murmured into his tunic. "And I did it, I did it."

"It is not your fault Shaye," Neal said seriously, he kissed the top of her head. "You had no idea this would happen, you saved the whole room of courtiers, you know that. Do not blame yourself. Blame Mona."

Shaye took a deep breath. A failing attempt to calm herself. The knot in her stomach gave a lurch and a thump, she wanted to do was go huddle up in her room and cry forever, but her mind told her to get a grip. She had to tell the King what she knew about Mona's magic and her part in it.

"I need to see the King," she whispered. Neal put his arm around her and lead her to a conference room.

The King sat at a long table, head in his hands, with the Queen by his side, tears were running down her cheeks, but Shaye didn't have the time or energy to be envious of her beauty even in such a state of despair.

"Your Majesties?" Shaye said to them, The monarchs looked up at her and Neal. Shaye clutched Neal's hand for support.

"Shaye, Page Nealan," the King said in acknowledgement. "I'm glad you've come Shaye, I am very confused about the events from tonight."

"Well, I'll get right to it then, Numair," she paused and swallowed at his name. "and I meet Mona years ago in Carthak, back then, even thought we didn't know it, she was using an old magic from the ancient text of the Old Ones. The magic had to do with things in the body that create lust. Mona used this curse combined with her own gift for... her own devices. When she came here I could tell she was up to no good. The affect she had on Numair, not to mention all men was alarming."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" the King asked with a frown.

"I told Numair and Daine, Sire," Shaye said, looking at the floor. "They didn't seem to think it cause for worry." She felt Neal squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"And how did you know how to break the spell, Shaye?" the King asked.

Shaye looked up at his tired, blue orbs, she knew from his expression he wasn't angry at her so she carefully said to him, "When I was a little younger I formed an affinity for forbidden texts. I stumbled across that one very randomly and when I read the counter spell, it called to me, I suppose. I memorized it."

The King nodded, an acceptance of all her answers. "My Kingdom owes you a great debt of gratitude, I owe you my love. If there is anything I can offer you, now or ever, it is yours." The Queen nodded in agreement to her husband.

"Thank you your Majesties," Shaye said. "Where is Mona being kept? I assume she is still a warthog?"

The King gave a half hearted smile, "I have guards chasing her around the courtyard. Despite her new looks she is still using her gift to get away, I don't know how she managed that."

"Perhaps I'll go speak to Numair about changing her back for a few moments at least?" Shaye offered. The King nodded and bid her good luck as she and Neal left the room.

"She can't be dead Neal," Shaye said after a moment. Neal kissed her cheek in response, unable to think up any words of comfort.

Have the courage to save her, her mind said again with urgency this time. Have the courage. Save her. Shaye could hear her own response 'Save who? Mona?' But that was a stupid thought! Why would she save Mona when she had just murdered Daine? But her mind shouted back at her, you disregarded Ganiel before and look at how that worked out! Shaye felt her heart thump painfully at the sight of the ballroom door. Whether out of cowardice or intuition not even Shaye knew, but she felt her feet stop dead in their tracks.

"Neal? We need to find the courtyard where Mona is," Shaye said desperately. Neal's face twitched in surprise.

"Why?" he asked as he lead her to the courtyards.

"It sounds odd I know, but trust me," she said in response, and hearing a commotion followed the sounds.

"Always," Neal said, walking faster to keep up with her. "But I have no idea why."


	13. Chapter 13

I'm Related

Chapter 13

The Spiritual Plane

Neal followed a dazed Shaye to a courtyard where a commotion was erupting. Shaye stopped at the doorway to the bright scene. There was a moment when Shaye froze to survey the chaos before her that Neal wished time could freeze. The sun bounced gently on Shaye's midnight hair and her softly tanned skin from summers Neal could never have imagined. Neal remembered the oddly contrasting features as beautiful and distracting, but she was more than beauty, her personality was decidedly strong and that was why Neal loved her. But, as time often does to those kinds of moments, it sped away with Shaye following.

Shaye couldn't believe the slowness of everything around her, and yet when she looked back on it slow was quite the opposite of the events that occurred. Pale and lush green grass was ripped apart to show barren scars of dirt and mud below. Trampled flowers and smoldering trees framed the chase. Seven men stumbled after a bloated warthog, who had yet to even be wounded. The warthogs fur was the brown color of old gravy, and the eyes were an ice blue which sent chills down Shaye's spine.

The men, all strapping specimens by their looks, were tired and aching. To say that they were hurt would be an understatement. The best of them boasted burns from the odd fire of Mona's corrupted gift. Still pink, but more of a deadly fuchsia then anything else, it struck everything in its path leaving scorch marks and ash where it hit.

Shaye grabbed a fistful of her gift, weaving it into a magical net and quickly tossing it over the once Mona of Milleu. At the contact with the beast a tightness wrapped around Shaye's whole body, every part of her was squeezed and wrenched apart in an instant. All at once she had drained away all of her gift! Impossible she breathed leaning against a cold stone wall. How could Mona have done that?

Insanity does odd things to a person, the thought came from nowhere, but it seemed oddly wise. Perhaps Mona was insane? And if that is true then who will need more saving? Mona or me? Shaye wondered.

She watched again as Mona struck out with her gift, a yelp of protest escaped from Shaye's mouth as she saw Mona's gift laced with brown! Her gift had been sucked up and would now be used against her, unfair, was all she could think. As the fire of the gift hit a nearby tree, turning it to grey and smoldering ash.

Mona had heard the yelp from Shaye and whirled around to face her. Lining up her target Mona reached for her new and improved gift. Snorts and angry wild grunts accompanied Neal's entrance into the courtyard. Mona decided he would make a better target than the girl, and all the more painful to the girl named Shaye!

"Neal don't use your gift whatever you do!" Shaye called. She felt an absolute lack of energy. She heaved, trying to suck in as much oxygen as her lungs could hold. The blackness around her vision was not a welcome sign either. But Shaye refused to go down, she steadied her self on wobbly legs, she would never be able to move more then an inch. but standing she could do.

"Shaye what happened? What's going on here?" Neal asked, worried for her. Her face had turned almost yellow and she was shaking horribly. All his attention was on Shaye, he was clearly underestimating the ugly snout that pointed at him and eyes that were staring at him with an icy contempt.

Shaye saw the bolt of Mona's gift before Neal could even register her presence. Shaye acted quickly as she could and jumped in front of him.

Ok, she admitted to herself later, it was more of a fall then a jump and she was lucky that something that stupid actually worked. Shaye realized she was laying in the grass. It was springy she remembered before her body allowed her to feel the pain of her action. It had seemed like an hour had gone by but seconds and hours merged together when this kind of pain was taking a hold of you.

"Neal," she said softly. "I love you."

"No, Shaye." his voice said. He said something else, but his voice faded too quickly for her to understand anymore. At first Shaye thought she saw Ganiel smiling at her, but she must have imagined that because now all Shaye could see was an intense darkness surrounding her, but she smelt something stronger, rain, she realized. She felt like everything was pretty funny, ironic really, but she wasn't sure why she thought this, not sure at all...

Neal was filled with an intense rage. His heart had shattered and his body tensed. This was not happening!

"You," he said to the warthog. "You!" He heeded Shaye's warning about using his gift and pulled a knife from his belt. Mona grunted fiercely and tossed her head from side to side. Neal ran at her and she swerved away from his knife point. It seemed almost like a graceless dance of swiping and swerving on both sides, Mona from the knife, Neal from the long, ashen tusks. But the dance ended too quickly as Neal tripped and a tusk sliced through his tunic and into the soft stomach area. It wasn't serious enough to kill him, but he could end up with a scar. It didn't really matter now did it? he thought.

As Mona snorted in triumph Neal's knife found a spot between her ribs. Mona squealed and jerked about, running herself into a wall where she lay motionless. The seven men hesitantly gathered the warthog up and took her to the king.

Neal knelt down next the Shaye, pleading with her to wake up, knowing very well that she might never do that. She was barely breathing and her heart was beating too slowly. Neal scooped up Shaye's battered body, letting a tear roll down his face as he ran to find his father, hoping against all hope that he could heal her and awaken her from this deathly sleep.

Shaye was tired of lying in darkness, she had no idea how long she had done it for, but she knew it was time to get up. Unfortunately thinking it was easier then doing it. Shaye couldn't move any part of her body, but her determined mind jerked her up and out.

Her first thoughts were of Neal, but for some reason he wasn't registering at the top of her list, she felt funny also, light. Taking in her surroundings Shaye felt lost and confused, but it didn't seem to worry her at all. White walls and a fire place gave vague clues to her whereabouts. She could have been in her own room if it weren't so tidy. Shaye turned to see a bed with her own body lying on it.

She wasn't in shock to see herself on the bed when she knew she was standing just feet away, she wasn't even really bothered with it at all. What bothered her most was the state of her face. The gorgeous face paint that had given her such a mysterious look at the ball was now smeared against tear stained and muddy cheeks, but even this was more funny then any other emotion she could come up with. Even her feeling of funniness was removed, detached. But this discovery of her body had led only to questions that echoed with no real importance.

"How did I get here?" she decided to ask aloud for no reason. When no one answered her she decided she must be dead, but that was a little silly. This couldn't be death! The idea was laughable, although she didn't know why. The dead do not merely walk among the living, do they? Where was the Black God to take her to the realms of the Dead? What was going on? she mused.

A noise startled Shaye out of her pondering, she turned to meet sad green eyes. Neal, she thought happily! She ran to him, arms open wide for a hug, to her displeasure her attempts were in vain. She merely passed right through him. A frown etched itself across her face. He couldn't see her, Shaye was upset at this, but this feeling like all the rest was detached and quickly pushed to the back of her mind.

"Neal," she pouted aloud. His head whipped up, his mussed light brown locks only seconds behind. Shaye's heart leaped, he could not see, but he could hear!

"Ne-," she began again, but something stopped her. A figure with black robes had a hand on her shoulder, Shaye watched him beckon her to a seam of light in what must have been the realm of the Dead. Shaye took a step back and shook her head furiously. The Black God gripped her arm more forcefully and attempted to lead her to the realms of the Dead.

"No, Brother," called a powerful voice that reminded Shaye of fog and wind. "She is needed for a quest to save Weiryn's Daughter. Speak with Mithros if you wish, but grant her time." Ganiel shimmered in Shaye's mind, but not in front of her. She supposed he still couldn't cross into the room so blatantly, but since she was technically dead she could hear him. The Black God, loosened his grip, as he nodded and faded away.

"Child, you must hurry and save her!" the Dream King said.

"Daine?" Shaye asked, feeling as if she should be more worried then she was.

"Yes, now listen, she is still here on your plane of existence you need to wake her up, she is stuck in her body, she won't let go of the Mage so not even the Black God can get her out. I must warn you that Mona's spirit is here also, but it is only half. Her gift is not here and won't hinder you. Now you absolutely must remember that there is a limit on the time your spirit can be out of your body without you dying, you have less than an hour. And this detached feeling you have will hinder you even more than Mona if you let it! Now go!"

"Why couldn't you have told me this before? In the Dream?" Shaye asked, her concern still lacking.

"There are rules child! I cannot tell you exactly what will happen and your best course of action! Now you should also know that people can only hear you when they can't see you and can see you when they can't hear you. Speak to people only if you must." Ganiel said, trying to awaken her senses with his own urgency, at least a little.

"You are very confusing," Shaye told him.

"Just go!" said the Dream King with exasperation, Shaye realized he left and decided that finding Daine sounded like a fun idea. She left the room and made her way lazily to the ball room, leaving Neal and her body behind.

Shaye twirled and danced her way through the corridors like a bored child. When she reached the ballroom she cart-wheeled through the double doors and onward to her destiny.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm Related

Chapter 14

Putting It Right

Shaye weaved herself through the crowd with a sheer expression of boredom. She was having a great time whispering in people's ear's and blowing on peoples necks. Her giggling broke out over the foreboding silence, Shaye soon spotted Kel weaving her way through the crowd with considerable ease. Shaye followed on a random whim.

Kel ducked into alcove and met with a tall redhead man. They embraced and parted with a kiss. Shaye laughed at the pair of them, she recognized the redhead as Cleon, she met him in passing, but she would never had guessed at him and Kel having a relationship...

The two of them glared in her direction, she realized they only heard her and couldn't see her. When they were satisfied that they were actually alone they hugged again and Cleon whispered to Kel.

"I feel so horrible about this whole thing, Poor Master Numair."

"I know," Kel murmured back, "It's awful, if that were you..."

Shaye stopped listening, their words had sobered her slightly, enough at least to get her on track. She went to Numair who still hadn't moved from his spot.

Daine's body was still there, but now Shaye had a new perspective on the scene. She saw ghost Daine looking at her own body from outside of the giant shield bubble.

To Shaye in her own body Numair's shield was a clear barrier that no one could cross, it was tinted black with the power of his gift. But now as a ghost she could see the interlaced sections of the magic. It was mesmerizing and shiny.

Shaye shook it off and said "Hi, Daine."

"You can see me?" Daine said with a smile of relief. " I thought I was going crazy. What's wrong with him?" Daine pointed at Numair.

"Oh you're dead and he's upset."

"Huh," Daine said with mild concern. "that's odd. How'd I die?"

"Mona killed you and I have to figure out how to get you back into your body."

"Who says you have to get me into my body?"

"Ganiel. He's really bossy sometimes."

"He's not so bad."

"Yeah well he likes you," Shaye said. "Your half a goddess."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes."

"So Daine you gotta get into your body now."

"I tried," she said. "I can't get past the shield."

"Figures!" Shaye said annoyed. "Numair's got some nerve keeping you away from your body!"

Daine just shrugged and started to spin around and laugh like a little child. Shaye smiled at her and joined in, Shaye stopped when she heard an angry screech.

Mona, human Mona, not warthog Mona, was standing on the grand staircase. She was a ghost now, as transparent as Daine and Shaye herself were. Except she was probably completely insane.

Mona shrieked again and ran toward Shaye and Daine. She tore through people who couldn't feel her and aimed for Shaye.

Daine had stopped spinning now and looked worried. Shaye said, "Don't worry, she can't touch us, she's dead too."

But Shaye was proved wrong as Mona barreled directly into Shaye who was not braced for the attack. Mona and Shaye tumbled onto the floor together. Shaye was stunned, but by some miracle had gotten in a lucky punch in Mona's stomach which threw her away, Shaye stumbled to her feet.

"I stand corrected," Shaye said. "Help me Daine."

Mona had recovered and was attempting to rip out Shaye's hair and cut off her air supply. Shaye struggled at first, but as soon as she realized she wasn't hurting from any of these attempts she started laughing.

"I'm dead!" Shaye said, she was laughing crazily.

Mona was infuriated, "Die! You vile, plan wrecking-"

"I'm already dead!" Shaye said again. Mona merely screamed at her proclamation.

"Black God you missed a soul!" Shaye called out. Mona ran toward Shaye like before, but Shaye had a feeling that was coming and simply stepped aside. Shaye grinned as she felt Mona pass her by. Shaye had strategically placed herself in front of Numair's super strong shield. A solid thunk made Shaye laugh again.

Shaye glanced down at her foe. It was the oddest thing, Shaye decided. Mona was, well, blinking. She was on the floor, but her transparent form kept fading in and out.

"Hey Daine!" Shaye called out. "She's blinking." But Daine wasn't paying any attention to Shaye she was knocking on Numair's shield.

"Let me in Numair!" Daine said. Shaye was unsure on how, but Numair finally came out of his stupor. Shaye guessed that he heard Daine's voice, Numair's eyes swung back and forth and stared directly at the spot Mona was lying.

Numair murmured something Shaye swore sounded like some curses that she had never heard Numair use before. The shield went down very suddenly and Numair's black mage fire erupted on Mona. It had no effect, but Shaye was forced to wonder why her could see Mona. Shaye looked for Daine who was staring at her body with a puzzled look

"What's wrong Daine?" Shaye asked.

"I don't know how to get back in."

"Well I don't know either!" Shaye said, "I've never done this before."

A sudden silence echoed off the walls. It was a very powerful force entering the Great Hall. Dark and brooding the cloaked figure of the Black God appeared. A deep sense of peace flooded through Shaye at the sight of him.

The Black God first offered his hand to Daine and she took it. The Black God helped her back into her body and with a nod Daine had returned from the Spiritual Plane. The Black God glided to the unconscious form of Mona, still fading between the planes and being 'burnt' by the mage fire.

Shaye correctly guessed that Numair and everyone else for that matter couldn't see the Black God open up the familiar seam out of nothing and roughly shove Mona into it.

The Black God turned to Shaye and said in her head. I must take you to the Divine Realms. You are needed by Ganiel.

Shaye nodded. "Um, just a moment?" she requested. The Black God nodded and allowed her moment. Shaye quickly went to Numair. He was still staring at the spot that Mona had been, he must have thought he was hallucinating, Shaye thought. Shaye stood on her tiptoes and just barely reached Numair's ear.

"Go back to Daine," Shaye said. Numair's head swung wildly around to Daine. He swore that he had just heard a voice telling him to go to her. Well, maybe I am going crazy, he considered, oh well, he had followed advice from worse things then disembodied voices in his life.

He strode over and knelt by her side, he didn't put up his barrier this time, It had taken a lot out of him and he doubted he could repeat the spell so soon.

Numair caught himself imagining that Daine's cheeks were less pallid and her eyelids fluttered, but the realization that he was imaging things hurt. He looked away from his beloved, unable to bear the pain for another second.

"Numair?" a voice said.

"Great and I'm hearing more voices," Numair grumbled.

"No, you're not."

"Stop arguing, voices," he said.

A tinkling little laugh made Numair look back at Daine who was now sitting up. The assembled courtiers were in shock. Surely Daine had been dead!

Numair didn't care if he was crazy as long as was Daine was alive and he swept her up in a big and passionate kiss one Daine returned wholeheartedly.

"Okay," Shaye said. "We can go now." The Black God put a hand on her shoulder and she felt a tiny pulling sensation and before it even registered she found herself in the center of a giant circle, surrounded by all the Great Gods. She recognized the beautiful Goddess and the one with the shield, obviously Mithros. She recognized more, but after giving a deep curtsey she turned to Ganiel.

"So how did I do?" she asked.

Ganiel gave a small, smile, "Very well indeed."


	15. Chapter 15

I'm Related

Chapter 15

New Destiny

Shaye watched all of the Gods and Goddesses encircle her. Why was she here if she had done well? she wondered. Shouldn't she zoon back into her body now and reassure Neal that she was alive and all? Or had she failed? No. She couldn't have failed? The heroine is supposed to save every one just in the nick of time? So what happend? This was a load of-

"Dearie!" interrupted an over-exaggerated groan. "We can read your mind and we think this particular story is fair racy already, considering the romance and all, we don't need any foul language"

"Thank you for your input, Graveyard Hag," the Goddess said. "But we shouldn't give the poor girl more stress then she can handle."

"She is dead, Sister," the Black God said mildly, "Lay all the stress you wish on her, my children do not feel it as the living do. It comes with the eons of rest."

"I'm dead?" Shaye asked shocked.

"Only for the moment, Child," the Goddess said. "We must decide what to do with you."

"What's with this whole thing anyway? Why me?" Shaye asked with every trace of annoyance etched in her features, from the hand on her hip to her piercing stare and raised eyebrows.

"You do not question your Destiny, child," the large man with the golden shield, obviously Mithros, told her in an angry tone.

The Goddess once again spoke on her behalf. "Brother, all I ask of you is patience."

_Indeed, she has proven herself and helped a god-born, your own kin, and you all know the events that have not occurred due to her very existence_, said another voice, although this one was in her head, more of a thought then anything else she could compare it to, but it had been implanted there by someone else. Shaye glanced around for this new speaker and saw no one.

Very suddenly she felt a soft pressure on her leg. A beautiful black cat had begun twining itself between her legs.

The cat sat down at her feet and placed its front paws on her leg. _You may pet me now_, it told her. She did not dare disobey such a creature, though she hesitated only slightly when she noticed its eyes were violet colored. But Shaye reminded herself that she was surrounded by God's and Goddess's. A cat with purple eyes was the least of her worries.

_Scratch behind my ear and I will tell you why you were chosen_, the cat said. Shaye readily complied and listened intently to the cat, expecting his story to be interrupted at any moment. _It was the fault of the Gods. Mona was not to retrieve that spell from the Old Ones and you were not to know the counter spell. But when the mistake was made we used Shakith's talents to put you in the way of her. We broke no rules in doing this and therefore we have rectified the mistake and with only your life lost in the process._ The last bit sounded almost... chipper. Shaye realized she had stopped scratching the dark fur and resumed petting him, he turned away from her as if bored and darted back to the Goddess who allowed him to sit on her lap.

"So am I dead or not?" Shaye demanded.

"This is what we are deciding, Shaye," the Goddess said. "It is a mistake, you being here. A new Destiny must be written."

"So, Gods make mistakes, too?" Shaye asked amused.

"Far fewer then mortals perhaps," the Goddess said. "But every Millennia or so." She shrugged and smiled at Shaye.

"But if I wasn't meant to be here and I was, didn't I screw up someone else's Destiny or something because..." Shaye drifted off. Her head hurt from merely trying to understand the concept of fate and destiny much less explain it.

"We will make sure everything goes as it should, besides Destiny has a funny way of pushing itself into being," the Goddess told her.

"What does that mean? Can I stay in Tortall or...? What about Neal?" Shaye asked. "And Daine and Numair?"

"Slow down, child," the Goddess said. "I think we can arrange something."

At the Goddess's words at tumult of protests erupted from the surrounding Gods, all of which Shaye had forgotten about. Their renewed vigorous presence gave Shaye a deep vibration she felt right in her bones.

"Enough," the Dream King said. "If one of you has a complaint of any warrant please state it so that we may decide this together." No one rose to argue. The cat merely purred in contentment and the Gods who encircled her murmured in discomfort.

The Goddess rose and approached Shaye. "I will tell you now what was meant to be." Her majestically jewelled fingers rose, followed by her fair skinned arm, shrouded in the sparkling material of her dress. Her gesture was for Shakith, the blind Goddess of Seers. Shaye thought it rather rude to merely gesture at a blind woman even if she was a Goddess, but apparently this was a normal occurrence in these circumstances because Shakith joined the Goddess in the center.

"Will my plan suffice?" the Goddess asked Shakith.

Shakith placed her hand palm up on Shaye's forehead. A flash of heat and then sudden intense cold enfolded Shaye.

As Shakith's hand drew back Shaye felt struck with Shakith's pure form. Shaye could not call her a beauty, especially while she was in the presence of the Goddess, but something about the Goddess of Seers gave Shaye's arms goose pimples. And yet her flowing white hair and and her pointed face was a calming sight to behold.

Shakith's voice sounded wispy and deep, Shaye was reminded of the howling wind moments before a storm began, "She will do very well indeed. I believe you will be pleased, Sister."

"Shaye," the Goddess said, "I will show you what you would have been and what you now will be." The Goddess took both of Shaye's hands in her own and Shaye felt torn into pieces, the pain was intolerable, like burning alive and being sliced like pork for dinner, but was so short that she didn't even have time to scream.

Shaye hadn't realized her eyes were closed, but she opened them immediately, what she saw gave her chills and she wanted to shut her eyes once more, but did not.

She saw herself, lying face down in the mud, Shaye hadn't recognized the place at first, even though she knew it was her own body drowned in the muck, but suddenly it came to her in a rush of pure information. If the Gods hadn't intervened she would be here in Tyra, not far from her house, dead. Killed by the winds and water that killed her own parents.

Shaye wiped a tear from her eye and pushed away the question of how spirits could cry and turned to face the Goddess. "You mentioned a plan for me, Mother?"

"That I did."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I'm Related

The End of the Beginning

The Goddess kissed her forehead gently. Shaye was shocked through with a jolt of raw energy, she didn't realize she closed her eyes. She tried to open them, but couldn't.

"Don't fight, Child," the voice said, "you need to rest. I have put you back in your body. You will ache, but you will live."

"But, Mother? My Destiny was to die and yet I live?"

"I told you, Shaye, Destiny was changed. You have served us, we will serve you. Neal has a Destiny, you see. He is to be the father of a great knight. A female. He might have fallen in love with another. But the two of you are a bond of strength and love. I cannot ignore that. And so I leave you. You deserve a rest." And suddenly the Goddess was gone and Shaye was very, very tired.

Voices woke her up.

"She's not dead, I saw her! Shaye helped me back into my body!"

"I'm sorry, Daine," said an unfamiliar voice. "She's gone."

"She's not!" Daine insisted.

"Daine, I've done everything I could. Page Nealan assisted me and we lost her. I'm terribly sorry."

"Numair," Daine murmured tearfully.

Shaye was happy that Daine was up and walking around again. It made Shaye smile, but she also wanted to get up now. People were worried about her, Neal thought she was dead, that was awful. Shaye struggled to open her eyes. With all the effort she had to put into the simple task she expected a creaking sound as she focused on the healer's room.

Shaye struggled to sit up, no one was looking at her so her actions went unnoticed. "Eh hem?" she said. Still no one looked. Shaye frowned with amusement. "Oh, stop your bellyaching, I'm fine."

Three bodies stiffened and three sets of eye turned to her, Shaye smiled at them and waved. The wave sent a spasm of pain through her shoulder, so she decided not to move too quickly. That thought barely had time to register because of a tumultuous squeal that erupted and she was bogged down by Numair and Daine's hugs.

"Hey, I wasn't out for that long was I?" Shaye asked.

"Only a couple hours," Daine told her. "Thank you, Shaye."

"I didn't really do anything," Shaye said, "I didn't know you were god-born."

"Did you meet my parents?"

"I don't know, I was just hanging out with The Dream King, The Black God and the Goddess, and a few others."

"Good Goddess, Shaye!" Numair said. "What happened?"

"Uh, well, I was dead, but it's all good now."

"Wait, I don't quite-"

"Hey, is Neal around?" Shaye interrupted worry crossing her face.

"I'll send the sparrows for him," Daine offered, she backed up, sat on an adjacent bed and closed her eyes.

Numair sat on Shaye's bed. He looked down, not speaking for a moment, then raised his eyes to meet Shaye's. "Shaye, I owe you everything."

"Numair," she said, "you would so the same for me. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Peanut." Shaye smiled at his words.

"He's coming," Daine said.

"So," Numair said, "Neal, huh?"

Shaye blushed, "Um, yes."

"Hmph."

Daine smiled and said "Come on, Numair, lets spread the word." The two of them got up with huge grins, Daine leaned down to hug Shaye one last time and they left, hand in hand.

Shaye didn't have to wait long, a commotion outside alerted her to her visitor.

"Stop. Leave me alone, I don't want to go back in there! Don't you get it? Ouch! Fine, fine!" the door creaked open. Several sparrows entered fluttering around Neal, whose eyes stayed on the floor. The sparrows circled Shaye once than found perches around the room. Neal just stood frozen by the door, staring at the floor.

"Neal?" Shaye asked. "Neal, are you alright?" Neal raised a hand to his face, Shaye thought she might have seen glistening tears drop into his palm.

"Neal." Shaye said, distressed. "Neal, look at me."

"I don't think I can," Neal murmured, "you're dead, I can't look."

"Look at me, Neal," Shaye said. "It'll be okay."

His brilliant green eyes met hers and nearly popped out of his head. "Shaye!"

"Hey, Neal."

"Your alive or I'm crazy."

"Come here, I'll show you how alive I am." Neal walked slowly to her and she lifted a hand gingerly to take his.

"This is a really good hallucination."

"You are not hallucinating," Shaye said with a smile. "Let me prove it to you." Shaye worked to get herself to sit up higher, grabbing Neal's lips with her own. "How's that for a figment of your imagination?"

"I think I'm going to like insanity."

"Stop that," Shaye said, smacking Neal's arm. Neal was grinning broadly.

"I don't understand," Neal said, sitting on Shaye's bed. "You were dead."

"I was dead. But I fulfilled my Destiny and I helped the God's so they let me come back."

"That makes no sense."

"Sure it does. And apparently I have a new destiny, with you."

"You do?"

"Yup," Shaye said, touching her stomach lightly.

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna let you figure it out. All in due time my love, all in due time."


	17. Chapter 17

I'm Related

Chapter 17

Epilogue: Wedding

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Daine, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride."

Cheer's erupted as Numair and Daine kissed. Neal and Shaye slid closer to each other and smiled, hand in hand.

"Are you gonna marry me someday, Mistress Shaye?" Neal asked.

"That's the plan."

"That's the plan or that's the secret Destiny?"

"Both."

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"

"I'll tell you when it happens."

"Can I have a hint."

"It's a girl."

"What?"

"That's your hint."

"I don't get it."

"That's the point."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"That's mean."

"Yup."

"Can't you just-"

"Neal, shut up and kiss me!"


End file.
